A letter to change it all
by BuleSkies1730
Summary: When Harry recives a letter to attend the world famous DaLeo’s Academy for the Young and Magical Gifted everything goes upside down in his family as his twin brother who is belived to be the BWL becomes enraged and his family confused.FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

_When Harry receives a letter to attend the world famous DaLeo's Academy for the Young and Magical Gifted everything goes upside down in his family as his twin brother who is believed to be the BWL becomes enraged and his family confused._

Author's Note: So I'm rewriting the story because I've noticed that it's not the best that I could do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's

**Chapter One: Only the Beginning**

It was late in the night; nearly midnight. A boy no older then five lay in bed in the huge room staring up at the black ceiling that was charmed to look like the night sky. But tonight the stars brought him no comfort. Because just like every other night he laid there and listened as his parents tucked in his younger brother, laughing at anything and everything the little five year old did. He knew for a fact that his oh so loving parents would not come and say goodnight to him. No, they would simply walk past his door as if nothing resided in the only other room of the house. He just didn't understand why.

He didn't understand why his mother was constantly at his brother's side or why he was always excluded when his uncles came over. They all acted like one big happy family outside of the house but once alone he was left to his own entertainment. This usually included several books from the Potter library.

Harry didn't understand why his parents acted like this. Why his brother always got the better of everything. He just didn't understand. He might not have understood but Harry was far from stupid. He knew that the old man Dumbledore had something to do with this odd treatment toward him. He had observed how he would always be sent straight to his room when the old man popped in for a quick visit or whatever they did when he was over. Harry just knew something was up. And his brother was apart of it.

Harry let out a long sigh and rolled over onto his side. He couldn't stop the few tears that escaped here and there when he heard the door to his brother's door close and his parents' footsteps go right past his door. As he allowed himself to be consumed in the wonderful dream world he heard the gentle whispers of his guardian angels whisper to him.

"_You will always matter, son." "We will always love you." _With those few soft words lingering in the air Harry fell into a calm and peaceful sleep unaware of what was coming up next.

***

Lily Potter felt a stab in the heart as she walked past her eldest son's room. The room gave off the coldest of chills. One that she had come to be quite accustomed to as it always surrounded the Potter heir. She sighed knowing that her treatment toward her son was unfair. She knew she should have treated her sons equally, same for James. But when Dumbledore had told them of the prophecy made shortly after her sons' births she couldn't help but worry. In fact the Potters had been in hiding for the past several years. She had just started to allow James return to work but kept a close eye on her youngest baby.

Dumbledore had been truly convinced that the prophecy had been made for Matthew Orion Luke Potter. Ever since Lily had been afraid of loosing her youngest baby. She hardly ever took her eyes off him afraid that he would be attacked or worse. He was going to be the savior against the dreaded you-know-who! When you compare that to 'just Harry' it was hard not to throw all your attention to one. But sometimes Lily got a feeling that someone out there was watching her son. She wasn't quite sure who but she knew someone was keeping her boy safe. Someone was loving him the way she should have. But ever since he was a baby of the age of two he had had a cold atmosphere surrounding him. It was scary. Harry's first words to her and James had been _"People fear the unexplained." _The four words had filled Lily's heart with the coldest of ice. It scared her to believe that her child was going dark.

She knew her son was not normal. Now he was far from even touching the concept of normal. And she was beginning to question just how powerful he was. There were times when the boy would just ooze power. His dark eyes would be filled with it. Everything about him just screamed power.

At the end of the stairs Lily and James split up. Lily going to make a cup of tea in the kitchen and James going to his personal study.

Just as Lily was about to sit down with a good book and her hot cup of tea there was a loud band on the front door. The tea spilt from the cup as it fell to the floor and the glass shattered into millions of pieces. James rushed to the kitchen to see what the commotion was all about only to come face to face with the dark lord Voldemort.

***

Harry awoke to a violent shaking. When his eyes opened he was meet with the face of an angel in the form another five year old with dark brown hair and the deepest of golden eyes. Pale skin stuck out in the moonlight the shined in from the balcony.

"Harry wake up." The musical voice commanded. He looked at the girl from his dreams tiredly. "Harry danger approaches." She shook him again. Harry's eyes scanned her faced. Still drowsy from sleep started to drift back. That was until the girl put a hand on his forehead and sent a jolt of power through him waking him up.

"What!?" He half yelled and the girl smiled innocently like she would do in his dreams.

"Danger Harry." He understood clearly what she meant. He was out of bed in no time standing in plaid pajama bottoms and a long sleeved black t-shirt. He grabbed her hand fearfully and stared at the door. The girl stood beside him. She was an inch shorter then him and dressed if a princess going to a ball. She certainly fit the part.

"Where?" Harry asked as he scanned the room checking for any other signs of intrusion but finding none.

"Front door." He nodded and both stood quietly listening. They heard a body dropping to the ground after being stunned and another's footsteps racing up the stairs. The footsteps passed the room and entered Matt's. "She won't save me." Harry whispered sadly feeling as if death as soon approaching.

"She will." The girl whispered quietly. "She won't see me though." Harry nodded at this. He knew from dreams that the girl would not show herself to humans unless willing. Just as the girl had finished her sentence the door to Harry's room burst open and his mother ran into the room carrying a screaming Matt.

Lily stopped when she saw her son just standing there in strange and expensive clothing she had never seen before. She noticed how mature he looked. How he held himself. Lily shook her head. Now was no time to be thinking these thoughts. Not only was Matt in danger but so was Harry. So she rushed forward and pushed passed the cold blanket. She grabbed Harry. Backing into the corner she held her two sons protectively.

"Danger is here." The cool breath brushed Harry's neck. He stood bravely feeling the presence of his friend beside him. Harry could feel the black magic surround him. He watched the door carefully. He didn't dare blink. He watched as the dark lord glided into the room and the girl and Harry narrowed their eyes.

"Lillian Potter." The snake man hissed out. Harry felt the girl beside him stiffen.

"Y-y-you" Lily stuttered "Leave us alone!" Harry and the girl grew closer together and held each other. "I won't let you have him!" Lily hissed.

"Won't let me?" Voldemort laughed without humor, "That's not in you decision."

He looked down at Harry and then back at Lily a cruel smile playing on his lips, "I will, however, allow you to choose which will die first." He sneered.

Lily gasped, "I will never choose!" The girl clutched Harry tighter to her little body fearing for his life. There was only so much that she could do.

"Then I shall choose for you." Everyone watched and held their breaths as they watched Voldemort slowly raise his wand to level with Matt's head. He was about to say something when Lily beat him to it.

"Please don't hurt Orion!" Lily dropped to her knees. "Take Harry!" a devilish smile crossed Voldemort's face and the eyes of Harry and his sister grew fearful. The girl grabbed Harry's hand and willed all her strength to him.

"Vary well then mudblood." Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry and yelled clearly and evilly "Crucio!" The screams of the very tortured boy rang in the air. There were so many other sounds going on. His mother cried and his brother cried but it was only the girl who screamed at him to hold on.

"FIGHT IT HARRY! FIGHT IT!" the girl screamed "YOU HAVE IT IN YOU! FIGHT IT DARN IT!" Harry could only feet the pain in his body. But he would never forget the words that came out of the dark man that tortured him.

"Avada Kadavra!" Harry thought his whole being was going to explode. But before the curse could hit him and light surrounded him. It grew brighter and brighter until all in the room had to shield their eyes from the brilliant light. The horrid sounds of Voldemort's screams rang through the room. With one last scream from both Harry and Voldemort the light disappeared leaving behind only a pile of ashes and a cloak. Lily opened her eyes and saw Harry passed out on the floor and then her eyes turned to Matt who sat there ripping apart one of Harry's books. There on his left cheek was a clear cut with the letters 'LV'. Lily gasped. Matt had saved them all.

As Lily fretted over Matt and her husband the girl drew closer to her dear friend. She collapsed on her knees and hugged his tiny body to hers. Behind others appeared. Two others. They knelt down beside their sister and looked over the boy with grief. Two more followed. The man and woman looked down on their children sadly.

Lying their hands on a pile on Harry's chest they concentrated. "We will always be there for you." The girl whispered. She kissed his forehead and a light golden aura surrounded them.

"Forever.

_Okay so I thought this chapter turned out much better. I hope that you liked it better. _


	2. Chapter 2

_When Harry receives a letter to attend the world famous DaLeo's Academy for the Young and Magical Gifted everything goes upside down in his family as his twin brother who is believed to be the BWL becomes enraged and his family confused._

Author's Note: So I'm rewriting the story because I've noticed that it's not the best that I could do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's

**Chapter Two: Letters, letters, and more letters**

Harry James Potter, eleven years old, a genius, powerful wizard, handsome boy, and lovable child woke up to find his eldest sister, Violet, curled up at the foot of his large bed wrapped in one of his blankets and using his legs as pillows. To his side lay his best friend Isadora sleeping soundly. He chuckled to himself and moved down to gently pick Violet up he laid her on the pillows and sighed as her mess of black curls went every which way. She wasn't much different from him.

Harry's eyes wondered over to Isadora. Over the years it had become quite apparent that Isadora was not a morning person. But vampires did tend to stay up all night. Choosing to leave the two girls to sleep he walked over to his balcony and stared out into the sunrise thinking about how his life changed in the last six years. It had been a strange life since Voldemort had waltzed through the front door. His brother Matt had officially been claimed as the 'boy-who-lived' and Isadora had hardly left his side since.

He remembered that day well. The day his parents stopped loving him.

***

_Flashback_

_Harry awoke to the feeling of a wet rag being pressed to his forehead and soft gentle words being whispered in his ear. Footsteps could be heard from around the room and for a brief moment Harry thought that his parents were actually there. That they were actually there and caring for him. But this thought and hope was immediately squashed when he opened his eyes to meet those of Isadora. She smoothed back his hair and whipped the cloth across his cheek in a caring manor. Harry looked around the room to see a small blonde boy carrying a dish of hot water and a girl with dark brown hair sat at the end of the bed and observed him. _

"_Harry?" Harry looked up at the sound of his name and came once again face to face with Isadora. The boy placed the steaming water down on the night table and Isadora was quick to ring out the rag. Harry caught the scent of healing herbs that his mom used sometimes when he or his brother had cuts and scrapes. He hissed when he felt the coldness of the rag pressed to his cheek. He heard Isadora sigh but continued the task at hand. _

"_Why does it feel so cold when it's steaming?" He asked weakly. He heard Isadora chuckle and shook her head. _

"_You really shouldn't be talking Harry." Her voice was kind and gentle just as it was in every other dream of his. But today Harry was almost certain that this was not a dream. "But to answer your question these healing herbs that are meant to chill that water and the oils are meant to keep the water warm enough so the herbs won't totally freeze that water." _

"_Figures that someone like you would have something totally the opposite." He chuckled before he felt his body shake violently. _

"_I told you so." Isadora said as she wiped off his forehead. _

"_Isadora sometimes you're so childish." The blonde boy laughed. _

"_Excuse me, who's the oldest here?" The boy just grinned. Moments passed and everything fell back into a comfortable silence. It was several minutes later when Harry broke the silence with the question that had been on his mind since he had woken up. _

"_What's wrong with me?" His whisper sounded like a scream in the dead silent room. He watched as Isadora looked over at the blonde with a frown and then over to the other girl. _

"_You let out a very large amount of magic Harry." The blonde said. "You're body was so unprepared." _

"_Edward's right Harry." Isadora said. "When your body was under attack and it wasn't prepared for such a move. It caused a mental breakdown and you mind shut down. You lost a lot of your magic with that stunt you pulled." Harry listened carefully a little scared for what she was going to say next. "You're body was put under extreme stress and it caused internal bleeding and some major damage." _

"_But our mother and father gave you their blood." The brunette, Mia, said. "The blood healed most of the major damage and returned a lot of your magic but you will still be very weak for who knows how long." Mia smiled. _

"_But my parents? Where are they?" A forlorn look crossed all of their faces and they looked away from the green eyed boy. _

"_I'm sorry Harry." Isadora whispered as she gentle stroked his cheek. "You will never be given the credit you rightfully deserve. You're mother has claimed that she saw Matt defeat the dark lord. He will lead a life full of love and glory that belongs to you. This affect will be devastating. I cannot tell you how this your future turn out for I have not seen it. Matt will always be spoiled and just remember that you are the better person and always will be." _

_End of Flashback_

_***_

The years seemed to pass quickly now. Harry sighed to himself and his eyes flashed over to where the small girl was fast asleep beside his sister. Everything she had predicted had come to life. Six months after the encounter with Voldemort his brother was more popular then ever. His parents did not forget him as one would have thought but they simply acted as if he was the child of another. He felt like a guest in his own house at times. He always got the lesser of gifts on his birthdays and there was a time where his birthday had been forgotten all together. Isadora had began to pop up more and more often and eventually got to the point where she was staying with Harry al the time. Of course she usually went out of the house to find food but she was always back by sunrise. Harry looked back out the window where the beautiful pinks and yellows filled the sky.

"Close the blinds." Harry's eyes darted over to the bed where Isadora hid her head under the pillow. I heard Violet grumble for her to shut up and Isadora pushed her off the bed. Harry laughed and shut the curtains leaving his room in only a dim red light from his walls. Harry smiled and watched and Isadora pulled the black covers over her head and tried to fall asleep only to have them ripped off her and roll onto the floor and join Violet. Harry shook his head and walked over and pulled Isadora off his younger sister before the vampire decided to kill her.

Isadora crawled up back into bed and Violet stuck out her tongue and wondered away to find Theodore and Annie.

Harry grabbed the blanket off from the ground and covered up his dearest friend. Isadora grabbed the blankets and curled up into a ball immediately and fell asleep. Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head. Smoothing out her hair he turned around and left to go find so breakfast and perhaps have a conversation with the maids daughter, Annie. The girl did, after all, have an interesting sense of humor and if Harry knew one thing about her it was that she knew how to torture Matt.

***

"Good morning Harry." Annie was a small girl. Smaller then Harry but not near as small as Isadora. She had long black hair that when let loose fell to her waist but her mother usually made her keep it up. Today the short girl had it pinned up in an elegant bun.

"Morning Annie." Harry scratched the back of his head and messed up his black hair even further then it already was. Harry sat down on the stool at the island in the kitchen and watched as Annie's mom fixed up breakfast. "What's for breakfast?" Harry asked as he stole a piece of bacon off his friend's place. She scowled at him and tried to hide her place before answering.

"Nothing special." Mrs. Owens said with a motherly smile as she passed a plate of eggs and bacon over to him along with a glass of milk.

"Figures." He said as he began eating.

"Harry!" Annie and Harry nearly fell out of their seats when they heard the shriek of Harry's youngest sister Rosie announcing her arrival. The tiny three year old ball of energy bounced into the room and attempted to climb into Harry's lap but had to be lifted up. "Happy birthday Harry!" The young girl hugged her brother warmly and cuddled into his chest. Annie smiled. The little girl simply adored Harry.

"Thank you munchkin." Rosie was not much different from Harry. She was the only other one in the Potter family who had inherited her father's black hair and her mother's dark green eyes.

"Happy birthday bro." Eyes flashed over to the door where Theodore Potter wondered in and rubbed the back of his head and yawned. Theodore was the calmest out of the whole family. He was always impassive and near impossible to irritate him. He was nothing like his twin sister who would explode at the smallest insult thrown at her. They were the complete opposites but they kept each other in line when needed. Theodore was the only male in the Potter family ever to have been born with blonde hair. It had shocked everyone when the youngest Potter male did not have black or red hair but instead had dirty blonde hair the curled around his face. Had Violet not looked so much like a Potter then they would have accused him of not being a Potter at all. But it was quite clear to anyone with eyes that Theodore was most definitely a Potter. He held himself the way a pureblood should and always had an air of mischief around him. Theo might not be the one to pull the pranks but he was always the one behind them.

"Good morning Theo."

"Theo!" Rosie threw herself from Harry and into the poor five year old who was by now used to his little sister's crazy moves. Theo caught his little sister and set her down on the ground. She smiled up at him before skipping away happily. Sometimes Rosie was so odd.

"You're sister is odd." Annie remarked as she finished up her food and washed off her plate. Harry shrugged and followed his friend.

"I'd better go take a shower." Harry said quietly as he walked toward the door. Annie nodded and gave him a sympathetic look before pushing a bowl of cereal toward Theodore and helped her mom pick up.

***

Isadora smiled lightly running her hand through Harry's wet mop that he called hair. She gave one last attempt at trying to control the uncontrollable mess before letting out a yell of frustration and left Harry to fix his own god dammed hair. Harry watched his best friend with amusement and grabbed a comb. Just running it through his hair once he had it the best that it would ever be.

"Boy's your guests are starting to arrive." Harry listened as Isadora let out an unladylike snort.

"Yeah _your _guests." Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket. Before either of them could say much more a soft pecking on the window interrupted them. Both sets of eyes flew over to the window where a familiar brown owl gave the an annoyed look. "Draco." Isadora said. Harry let the owl in and the bird flew around in a circle a few times before dropping a letter in Harry's hand and disappearing the same way it came with an annoying screech. "I hate that bird." Isadora mumbled as she stood from Harry's bed and came to stand behind him.

Harry opened the letter and was immediately met with the neat cursive that had become so familiar to him over the past five years.

_Harry I have some wonderful news. I know Isadora is there with you so tell her I said hi. But anyway I was just sitting there eating breakfast thinking about when I would get my Hogwarts letter when not one but two owls flew into the dining room and dropped off two acceptance letters! Two! One was of course from Hogwarts (seeing how everyone gets accepted there). But the other one was from DeLeo's Academy for the Magically Gifted. Yeah you wouldn't believe the look on mom's face. It was absolutely hilarious. Well Mother is dragging me off to be her shopping buddy so I'll wish you a happy birthday and make sure to annoy Izzy for me. _

_DM_

Draco and Harry had met several years ago by accident. When his father had been charged with being a death eater Harry had been dragged along to the trial. That was where he had met Draco Malfoy. He seemed to posses a large amount of anger toward the man being tried. Harry had approached him (on Isadora suggestion) and he and the blonde boy hit it off immediately. Harry had never been one to talk for long periods of time but Draco seemed more then willing to talk enough for the both of them. He was annoying but he was truly the only friend that was a boy he had.

After Lucius had been put to death the two had grown to be like brothers. They hung out as much as they could but Lily and James weren't fond of either Draco or his mother. Draco had also taken and instant liking to Isadora. The two fought like cats and dogs. They would prank each other, and yelled and kicked and everything else one could think of.

Harry folded up the letter and tossed it in the fire. He would not risk one of his siblings find it. Holding out his hand for Isadora to take he waited and watched as she pulled on her cloak. She would keep herself invisible for the party but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy her company now.

As they walked down through the long and complex hallways of the North wing of Potter Manor Harry thought about the world famous school that Draco had been accepted to. He knew from one of the book he had read that DeLeo's Academy for the Magically Gifted was located in a time dome on a different universe. Each year they would choose twenty time periods and then five students would be accepted form each time. It was rare to be accepted but it was said that those who were destined to change the world would be accepted into the school. But of course this was just a rumor usually came from the unusually amount of royalty that go to the school.

When the duo reached the dining room where the party was being held Harry felt Isadora's magic activate and conceal her to all those she did not want to see her. Isadora dropped his hand and together they walked side by side into the room. The first thing hat Harry noticed was that there were a lot of people. More people then usual.

Sitting at the table talking about who knows what was Lily, James, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Emily and Quinn Evens, and Daniel and Ann Potter. The amount of adults immediately sparked suspicion in Harry. It was rare that Harry's grandparents came to any social gathering and the fact the Albus Dumbledore was here caused this feeling to grow even more.

While Harry scanned the table Isadora looked over to where the kids were gathered around the fire. There were so many there that she felt like she was going to go insane. Of course all the Potter children were there followed by the four youngest Weasleys, Neville Longbottom, and several of Matt's friends.

"Harry." Isadora and Harry turned around to met the faces of Annie and her older brother Luke. "You won't believe what I got!" Harry observed his friend with a smile. She was bouncing with excitement and a huge grin was plastered on her face as she reached for something inside her jacket. She pulled out a letter and handed it to Harry.

_Miss Annie Owns _

_144 Godric's Hollow _

_Potter Family Servant's Quarters _

_Dear Miss Owns_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to attend DeLeo's School for the Magically Gifted. If you so choose to attend you and five others will arrive to the school by jet on August 31__st__. Please respond by August 5__th__. Enclosed you will find a list of needed school supplies and where you can find them. We await you response. _

_Martha DaLeo,_

_Headmistress of DaLeo's Academy for the Magically Gifted _

"Congregations Annie." Harry hugged Annie and then looked at Luke who was beaming proudly. Luke had been accepted to DeLeo's four years ago when the school had last chosen from this time period. Harry pulled his friend into a warm hug and Isadora just smiled knowing that she could not hug her friend in congratulations. They said quick goodbye before Luke had to drag her back into the kitchen to help their mother prepare the feast.

Harry was left standing alone with Isadora on the stairs looking down at the room. Together they walked down the stairs. Harry took the seat reserved for him while Isadora sat on his lap and made it so he could easily move without having to deal with her there.

"Harry." Harry turned to see his mother and he smiled at her. Harry would never forgive his mother for what she had done to him when they faced Voldemort. She had sacrificed him to save herself. It was an unforgivable act.

"Mother." He said as he picked through some food.

"Here have some cake." Lily passed her son a plate of beautiful looking chocolate cake. As Harry picked at it he observed the table. His father sat at the head with his mother and Matt on either side of him. Harry sat in the middle of the table with Grandmother Evens on his right and the annoying Ginny Weasley to his left. It was so like his father to disregard the pureblood standards and place Matt to his right where Harry, as the heir, should have sat.

Oh this was going to be a fun evening. He just knew it.

**Thanks to those who reviews. So sorry it took me so long I haven't been feeling to well. ^_^**

**Thodore- 5**

**Violet- 5**

**Rosie- 3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Check mate" Isadora said bored as Harry stared over the chess board trying to figure out where he had gone wrong in his fight against the vampire. "Come on Harry there has to be something we can do." Harry sighed giving up on his quest and began to think of things they could do. Isadora had just started to poke the fire when it hit him.

"Why don't we go see the guys!" Isadora jumped and fell back looking at Harry like she had been caught do something she wasn't supposed to. Then if finally got to her that he hadn't caught her.

"That's a great idea." She said as she got up and brushed herself off. "The darn Leonardo has been popping up at the most inconvenient times. Demanding I open the gate. Not likely to happen with Dumbledork watching your every move. You know he's starting to think that you're the real boy-who-wouldn't-die, or what whatever stupid title they gave you brother."

"Boy-who-lived I believe" Harry though as he put a finger to his chin in thought

"Oh even worse" Isadora said with a screwed up face that made her look like she had smelt something sour. "Anyway" She said her face now back to normal. "One trip won't do any harm. Mother and farther have been asking me to come home." She started toward the closest and grabbed two of Harry finest cloaks. Pulling one around her shoulders and then tossing the other to Harry she reached into the pockets of her jeans and pulled out a device that looked to be a time turner. But Harry knew it wasn't.

With two turns of the dial a black light encircled the two 11 year olds. When the light faded away Harry found himself in clothes only fit for a prince. With black pants and a black jacket with the royal symbol embroidered in silver and red Harry truly looked the part. Isadora looked at him. She two had changed. She was now in a off the shoulder white dress and her hair was pulled up into a tight bun with a few curls let loose. On top of her head there was a silver tiara with several rubies embedded in the white gold.

"Hmm…" She thought as she looked at Harry thoughtfully. Suddenly as smile lit her face and she came over and brushed his hair out of his face showing off his emerald eyes. "Perfect" She gave him a smile and for the first time in many years Harry saw the fags that were signature for a vampire. As he pulled out his hood and followed Isadora through the window he thought about how he would see a lot more of those deadly fangs that could give immortal life.

The people at DeLeo's Academy would expect to met vampire princess Isadora Moonlord. It would be a change to see those fangs again. For the past nine years he has lived with normal human Isadora, except on those rare occasions when she would go to hunt.

They were in the woods now. Harry was glad that his parents were off at some thing with Dumbledork and Orion. It truly helped when he wanted to get out of the house.

Time passed slowly as they walked in silence side by side. The sun was beginning to set and they would soon reach the entrance point. It was late when Isadora finally led Harry into a clearing. In front of them was a beautiful shining lake and all around Dead Lock flowers were growing.

"Where almost there" Isadora said quietly. Harry knew that this place was sacred to the vampires. The Dead Lock flower itself protected the clearing from any other to enter the clearing with out a vampire with them. This place was untouchable by anyone wanting to harm a vampire and statuary to those who seek a home. Fire flies lit up around the lake giving the clearing a beautiful glow that gave Harry a warm feeling. He was entering the vampire's world. He would finally be home.

He watched as Isadora knelled before the water and gently placed her hands on the water. A light seemed to spread from her finger tips as she whispered words from another language. Harry could feel the power wrap around him. It felt warm and loving. Suddenly there was a bright light and something that looked like a mirror appeared showing a castle sitting upon a cliff surrounded by thousands upon thousands of green trees. The castle was beautiful as it glowed in the moonlight of one of the seven moons.

"It's been so long" Isadora whispered. Harry looked over at her. She had tears in her eyes. Harry suddenly remember that it had been a vary long time since Isadora had been home. She had volunteered to stay behind and protect Harry after his encounter with Voldemort. She had sacrificed so much to stand there beside him. He was eternally grateful for that. She grabbed Harry's hand and they raced through the mirror and into a new world.

Isadora lead them through the forest and they finally came to a steep hill, at the top laid the entrance to the castle. It took a good twenty minutes to climb the hill but when they reached the top Harry marveled at the view of the villages bellow.

"Hurry Harry!" Isadora said like a little girl in a candy shop. Harry followed her through the open gates that lead into a courtyard. It was beautiful just like the clearing had been. There were many Dead Lock flowers along the walls and doors that lead to various parts of the castle. Harry knew from the stories Isadora had told him that Isadora and her two youngest brothers lived in the north tower. Looking up Harry could see four towers. He was sure that each held several rooms. "See these walls?" Isadora asked as she motioned to the walls that surrounded them. "The eastern side is where the servants and poor live. Although there were many who lived in the castle in the old days there aren't so much now due to the decrease in vampire population." Isadora explained. "The western side is used to house the families of guest royals or future royals."

"Where would I live?" Harry asked

"You see that tower?" Isadora pointed to the north tower. "You would live there. After my parents adopted you as their own you were made into a prince of two bloods. Because of what happened with Voldemort you have the blood of my family running through you. But due to your birth blood you are still a wizard. You have the least authority and each my brothers and sisters stand above you when it comes to political desicans." Isadora stopped as they almost reached the door that would lead to the main part of the castle. She picked up a purple Dead Lock and smelt it savoring the sweet and beautiful fragrant. Harry took the flower from her hand and gently pushed it into her hair. She smile sweetly at him before continuing forward. "But if it ever so happened that everyone of us would end up dead, like to say if there was a mass war and we all died, you would be crowned king. Or someone could pass it on to you. As I am next in line I can bypass all of my brothers and sisters pass the crown to you if I see fit."

"You're next in line?" Harry asked "But you're the youngest"

"Don't be fooled by appearances Harry" She shot him a smirk one of her fangs flashing in the moonlight. "I may appear to be the youngest by here it matters not. Everything matters on power. As I am seen to have a bright future and have a steady control of power I am given the right of first born."

"Odd"

"You're in the vampire realm now Harry, what did you expect?" Isadora finally lead Harry into the castle through the already opened doors. The entry way leads into a grand room that looked to be the length of three quidditch pitches. At the far end there were two thrones that were raised about six feet off the ground with stairs leading up to them. Harry figured this was where the king and queen sat.

On both sides of the thrones there were eight smaller thrones that were raised only five feet. This was where the princes and princesses sat, Harry figured. Each throne was beautifully crafted with crimson velvet material and the royal symbol embroidered on the back of the chair and beautiful shining silver. The moment that Isadora and Harry took two steps into the room the torches began to light up being the room to full light.

Suddenly puffs of smoke began to appear around the rooms and there were also puffs of purple smoke in thrones. These puffs began to take the shapes of people. It finally became clear.

The two man thrones were taken by the king and queen that Harry recognized as his mother and farther, Samson and Alexis. To the right of the king two thrones were left empty. Why? Harry wasn't quite sure. But beside those two empty thrones sat the two youngest brothers Edward and Cameron. To the left of the queen there sat three princes all in a row Harry could name each one of them, Anglia, Mia, and then Lana. Beside Lana sat the last two brothers Leonardo and Patrick. The rest of the many thrones were taken up by people Harry had never seen before. He stared at wonder at how old his siblings were now.

But Harry had little time to think as he was pulled forward by Isadora. She pulled him down to his knees on front of the throne and kept her head bowed/

"Isadora, it has been to long"

***

Harry sat at a large table beside Isadora and Edward. He was having a nice conversation with Edward who seemed to have taken up the hobby of sword fighting since Harry had last seen him. Harry felt squirmy as he could feel the many eyes of the diplomats on him and Isadora.

"Ignore them" Edward whispered "They are just afraid that now that you guys have shown up for a visit that you are going to bring the downfall to everyone of there bills" Harry nodded and put Edward's advice to good use. The evening passed quickly. It was filled with laughs and stories. All too soon it came time to for bed. Harry and Isadora would leave for the Potter's first thing in the morning so they needed a good nights rest. So as Isadora lead Harry, Edward, and Cameron up the north tower Harry couldn't help but feel happier then he had in a long time.

It was only in his dreams that he got to visit his real family. The Moonlords had adopted Harry as their own always giving him clothes and making sure he was well. They were kind and gentle creatures much to the disagreement of many wizards back home. The Moonlords often gave Harry money to support himself. Sometimes it was a little much and him vaults were overload with gold. Isadora said this was only a small amount and he would gain more when he began schooling. It was finally when he reached Isadora's room did Harry collapse on the monster sized bed and curl up into a ball falling asleep quickly like a normal eleven year old.

Isadora smiled at him pulling the covers over his body. They would have to leave sooner then she would like but they could return for the summer. That would be as Dumbledork would be busy training Orion giving Isadora free access to the portal. With a loud yawn, Isadora snapped her fingers to change her clothes. She claimed into the bed and curled up into a ball beside Harry.

**The purpose of this chapter was to describe the castle in which Isadora lived in and to really try to help you understand why Isadora must stay with Harry. If you haven't figured it out already then I'll tell you. She had to stay with Harry because the vampires fear Voldamort will kill Harry. With Isadora there she can alert the Moonlords much like she did in the first chapter. Believe me there will be more on Isadora's brothers and sisters as some of them, like Edward and Mia, play important roles in the story.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. I hope this answered any questions that you might have. **

**Next Chapter Harry's off to DeLeo's Academy! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**One month later- August 31****st**

"What's left on the list?" Harry asked as he stifled a yawn. Annie rolled her eyes and picked up her supplies list for school. She couldn't believe how tired Harry and Isadora were acting. Isadora had already fallen asleep and now had her head down on the table curled up beside Harry. They hadn't really been out all that long. She had woken them up at 6 o'clock this morning and it was only 4. And they had barley coved any ground.

"Next up are robes" Annie said as she got up dusting off her jeans.

"We should get going" Mrs. Owns said as she stood beside her daughter. Harry looked at the two groaning at the similarities. Annie was due to be just like her mother.

"Isadora, wake up" Annie shouted at an asleep Isadora.

Isadora seemed to jump five feet in the air and ended up under the table cowering from a smug looking Annie. "I'm a vampire Annie" Isadora said as she crawled from under the table. "Can't you get that through your thick head? I NEED MY SLEEP!" Isadora finally made it to her feet. Standing beside Harry looking exhausted.

"Now that we're all awake we can get going!" Annie said to happy for Isadora's liking. With a downcast look in her eyes and a deep groan, Isadora and Harry followed the Owens out of the small café and into the crowded streets of Digon Ally.

----

It took awhile of pushing through the crowded streets for the group of five to finally reach Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They entered the shop looking around. Patrick, who had already seen everything and knew what his uniform was going to be seemed unimpressed. Many Hogwarts students were busy getting fitted as well. Many were dressed in robes of cotton and some silk, depending on their parents. Mrs. Owens walked up to the counter knowing that DeLeo's uniforms would be out in the open.

"Hello" She started talking to the old lady behind the counter who seemed tired and worn out. "We are here looking for Uniforms for DeLeo's Academy. I know that they ship in a new supply for the new students each year. I have three first years and one third year." The lady seemed to brighten up at this and smiled.

"Oh I have been waiting for you for awhile. The other two have already come to claim their robes. Let me just go and get them from the back." The lady left with a smile quickly rushing to the back room. She was not gone long and when she came back she had four young men following her. Each one held a rather large trunk. Three were all made of black leather with the DeLeo's Crest stamped in gold. The fourth was also black but instead of a gold crest it was white. "Here they are." The old women said. The boy closest to her set down a black and gold trunk. "Now for the first years we have a vary fashionable uniform. This will be the same design all through your years. Your year has been assigned the color white. Each every other year is assigned a different color. The third year will ware a black uniform as he has through his years." The women took out a key from her pocket and opened the trunk. Harry stared at the contents in amazement. The clothes were beautiful.

There were two white jackets with high collars. There were golden clasps to keep the uniform jacket shut. Beside the jacket there were nine sets of dark gray button up shirts. Also in the chest were four white and golden vests and six blood red ties. One the farthest side of the trunk six pairs of clean white pants wee folded neatly and a pair of black shoes, polished and ready to wear. There was a lot more room in the trunk and by the looks of it the trunk could be extended with a simple spell. There was more then enough room to hold any other belongings that Harry would need to take with him to school. The last thing in the trunk caught Harry's attention. It was a gray backpack. It looked strong and able to hold a lot of things.

"Now, this is a boy's uniform. This will be the trunk that you take with you to school. It can be shrunken and has a feather-light charm on it so it is easy to transport. It is also bottomless. So is this backpack. It was enchanted by the headmistress herself so that you are able to carry everything you need in this on bag." The women then had another trunk placed down and opened.

The uniform was also white. It had two white and gold jackets and nine sets of dark grey shirts. There were six blood red ties. There was also a backpack, and nine clean white pants. But also in the trunk there were seven white skirts set beside the pants. There were sixteen sets of knee high socks put into a secret compartment drawer in the corner of the trunk. And finally in the place of black shoes there were brown boots that would make any girl stunning.

The lady showed them more about the clothes and trunk. The clothes were weaved of time silk making them indestructibly and protects the wearer until taken off.

They were there for three hours until finally the lady gave them their assigned trunks.

"Oh I almost forgot." Isadora let out a groan and sunk into Harry for support. The lady snapped her finders and lined up in brown wrapped packages with their names on the appeared before her. "These are you cloaks and formal clothing. There are three clocks in here along with three scarves, two sets of gloves, a hat, and your badges signifying your years. There are also your dress clothing for any formal party that you attend while at school." With deep sighs of relief that the day was almost over the kids grabbed their packages and paid the women a total of 300 gallons. It was a hefty price but worth it.

With tired sighs the group headed back to Potter Manor to find the Potter's eating dinner.

"Oh what did you buy!" Lily cried as she saw Harry dump a number of packages on the floor. Isadora who had chosen to revel herself to the Potters as Harry's friend sighed and laid down.

"A lot of things" Harry said as he picked a now asleep Isadora up off the floor and put her on the couch. "The uniforms are cool" Harry said. He didn't really enjoy telling his mother about this but he was to tired to put up a fight. "They separate by color. This year is white. They give us everything already set in a trunk and everything. Formal robes, clocks, winter supplies, a trunk, and the total class uniform."

"Wow, these are beautiful" Lily admired as she ran her hands over the gold stitching on Harry's coat.

"Hey Orion, come try this on!" James yelled. Harry narrowed his eyes as his older brother came bouncing out and slipped into the coat. "Looks great on you" The coat wasn't on Orion for more then 30 seconds before it jerked back into the trunk folding itself and falling into the trunk. The trunk snapped shut and locked.

"I forgot to tell you that the clothes are made just for us. No one else can ware them. That's the best part" With a dark smile Harry picked up his packages and put them into the trunk. He did the same for Isadora. With a sigh he woke Isadora up. She grabbed her trunk without saying a word and left the Potter's home only to transport herself to Harry's room. "Good night then" Harry gave another dark smile before climbing the stairs with his trunk in hard.

He collapsed on his bed beside Isadora who curled up in a ball at his side.

"We go to DeLeo's tomorrow" Harry said. When he heard no reply he looked down to find Isadora already asleep and in dreamland. With a smile he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. Allowing sleep to take him in.

-----

Harry had no idea what to expect when he walked downstairs into the living room. He knew that he would attend school before Orion, but he didn't think his parents would actually be awake to see him off. He was dressed in his uniform. He had to admit, he looked good in it. Isadora would join him soon to hide the fact that she had slept in Harry's room.

So when Harry walked into the living room he was greeted with a teary eyes Lily, and proud looking James, and a board looking Orion. Each were dressed in their finest clothes. Annie, Patrick and Mrs. Owens stood in the background. Annie and Patrick also dressed in their uniforms.

"Jane, how do we get to DeLeo's?" Lily asked the servant in a sickly sweet voice.

"Um…we go to Cross Stands Airport and travel through the portal that will take us to our flight. All parents are welcomed to see the school and enjoy the welcoming feast, but other then we leave and the children really don't come back until the end of the year." Jane explained. Lily smiled and James smirked. They would get to see the school. Wonderful.

There was a knock on the door and Harry raced to greet Isadora who was dressed in her white skirt and jacket.

With everything prepared and ready the Potter's advanced on the fireplace with the Owens and Isadora. Grabbing the floo powder, his trunk and Isadora's hand, Harry throw the powder in and shouted "Cross Stands Airport"

The green fire swirled around him until he was thrown out and landed on the floor in a heap of pain.

"You okay?" Harry and Isadora both looked up from their places on the floor to see two boys about the age of Patrick standing above them with concerned looks in their eyes. One had messy, well they both had messy hair, but this one had dark green eyes that shined brighter then any star would. His hair was a bronze color, almost red. The second had curly dirty blonde hair. His ocean blue eyes looked like they could brake into the souls of anyone.

"Fine" Isadora coughed as she used her legs to push Harry off. She stood up and brushed herself off. She took notice of her surroundings. She was in a vary large room with several families together all the kinds waring their desiccated uniforms.

"I'm Cedric" The boy with bronze hair said with a smile. He stuck out his hand and Harry shook it with a returned smile. "And this here is my cousin Jasper" Cedric put his arm around the other boy who gave a nervous smile and seemed to blush a little. Isadora smiled at him and he smiled back. They talked a few moments longer, or Cedric and Harry talked with Jasper and Isadora sat quietly beside each other watching the people go around.

With the Potters arrived they went their separate ways with smiles being exchanged between the four.

"What took you so long?" Isadora asked angry as to why she had been forced to sit for so long in the sunlight.

"The idiot, boy-who-lived got lost in the floo network and we spent a half-hour searching for him." Patrick groaned. The Lily and James had began to talk with other parents and Annie was quickly dragged off by Mrs. Owens and Patrick. This left Isadora and Harry alone. They sat in some of the chairs and waited for the plane or whatever it was to take them to their school.

Taking a deep sigh Isadora leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well Potter and the Moonlord" Harry and Isadora turned around to face the platinum blonde grey eyed, Draco Malfoy. There he was, the Malfoy heir dressed in the white and gold uniform that seemed to compliment him. A wide smile slowly spread across Harry's face and Isadora was already up and bouncing her way over for a hug from her friend.

"It's good to see you, Draco" Harry said as Isadora finally released Draco from her death grip. Draco grinned and shook Harry's out stretched hand.

"God to see you to." So there they sat in the crowded room and they talked. They talked about anything they could. What would school be like? What had they been doing in their time of separation? It had been four months since they had last seen each other. They had communicated through a system of letters that they had kept hidden from the Potters. Who knew what would have happened if the Potters found out that their youngest son was friends with a former death eater's son? Well, after many hours of yelling from Isadora, when they were nine, Draco and Harry had kept their friendship a secret from the Potters and many others.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you will please began to gather your belongings and line up at the far wall, the plane will be taking off soon and we need to assign seats. Thank you" A man in a white and gold suit spoke strongly over the crowd. The Potters had taken the place at the front of the line. Not seeing any need to go and stand beside them Harry traveled with Draco and found Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius talking with Amos Diggory and his wife Hannah. Behind them Jasper and Cedric stood talking and leaning against the wall.

"Mother, look who I found" Draco said in the smug voice that all Malfoys had. Narcissa turned around and squealed at the sight of Harry and rushed over to him to smother him in hugs and kisses.

"Oh look how you've grown" Isadora stood off to the side and laughed at her brother.

"Nice to see you Princess Isadora" Lucius said as he stood beside the younger girl and his son.

"Yes Lucius" Isadora said with a straight face. Draco sighed he knew that the vampires didn't trust death eaters and even former ones they still didn't trust them. After Voldemort had tired to recruit the vampires and they refused. Voldemort had attacked them and forced them to flee into their own world. Although Isadora had come to terms and accepted that Lucius was no longer a death eater she still did not like him nor trust him. She put up with him but only on a small scale.

Men in golden and black suites were coming down the lines with boxes full of tickets for the plane. Isadora walked over to stand beside Cedric and Jasper. Jasper was silent as she stood beside him leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. Cedric however wasn't as kind he noticed her discomfort and began talking to hopefully get her mind off whatever was bothering her.

Harry still being smothered in hugs from Narcissa got in line beside Isadora and Draco. The man came along handing out the tickets as they went. He spoke in a loud voice that the person that you are standing next to is the person you will sit with.

Another 30 minutes passed as another round of people came around to gather luggage. It was an hour after lining up were they finally ready to leave. Following the person in front of them they were taken out of the room and into a wide open area. Before them sat a sleek black jet that looked grand in its own way.

"You know it isn't a normal jet" Jasper whispered to Isadora as he walked closely behind her.

"Really?" Isadora looked back at the third year with curiosity evident in her eyes.

"Really" Jasper said with a smile. "The school is located in between two times. It is impossible to reach it by any other means then a time jet." He continued to explain. "The time jet was invented by the headmaster and his family when they opened the school. They wanted to give everyone the chance to a higher education then Hogwarts. Even those from different times. This is why so few people are chosen to attend the school."

"You certainly know a lot about the school" Isadora complimented as they began to ascend the stairs that went into the jet.

"I guess" Jasper blushed slightly. "My grandfather is a teacher at the school"

Isadora's eyes widened with excitement. "Really? What subject does he teach? What's his name? Will I have him?" Jasper chuckled and followed Isadora down the rows.

"He teaches the history of dark creatures. His names is Professor Wade. It more likely then not that you'll have him. He usually takes on students who come from the dark world." Isadora suddenly turned around to see Jasper standing there with a smug look on his face. "It's not that hard to figure out when you know what to look for. With one last smug look Jasper grabbed Isadora's hand and continued to pull her forward to her seat. Harry smiled as Isadora took her seat and instantly got into a conversation with Jasper about the way dark creatures lived. Isadora had finally learned how to make a friend that wasn't her brother.

"Please buckle your seat belts and sit back. We will be taking off shortly." The flight attendant said.

Everyone did as followed. Harry could hear some purebloods up front talking to his parents. Their own child seemed neglected. The small boy with black hair and dark purple eyes was reading a book. Something about him interested Harry. Although he didn't quite know what. With a sigh Harry leaned back and got ready for take off.

----

"Harry" Harry heard his name being called. It sounded distant. Slowly he lifted his heavy eyelids to come face to face with Isadora and Annie who grinned at the poor boy. Everyone was already evacuating the plane and it appeared that Draco had just ditched him. Sounds like the git. With a groan Harry pushed himself into an upright position and stared as Isadora head on.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked.

"About two hours I believe. We just landed a few minutes ago." Isadora explained as she helped Harry stand and ruffled his hair to try and wake him up. With a tired yawn Harry walked out of the plane holding Isadora's hand and leaning into her side tiredly.

Harry didn't really take notice in his surroundings until he felt Isadora jab him in the side. He suddenly looked around. There up on a high cliff that was covered in snow sat the grandest castle Harry had ever seen. It was huge even from this distance. The castle was white and gold, the school colors and Harry took notice that the sky was white, completely white. They were surrounded by a glorious forest. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen.

As they moved toward the castle Harry saw others. Many other groups that were walking up the paths. Each group looked the same with parents and students being led by a group of workers.

"They're the time group" Jasper, who was standing along side them whispered. "They come from all different times. Most come from times of war to save the children." Harry nodded in understanding and looked at the many people. Some looked tired and other looked sad and sorrow filled.

As they were talking Harry hadn't noticed that the person in front of him had stopped. Both were sent toppling to the ground. Isadora quickly rushed over to help Harry up while Cedric and Jasper helped up the other boy. Upon facing each other Harry noticed it was the boy up front who had been reading.

"Sorry about that" The boy said in a shy voice. "I shouldn't have stopped so abruptly. I'm Zero by the way Zero Pendragon." Zero's eyes roomed over the group stopping briefly on Isadora before moving on.

"Harry, Harry Potter" And with that the two shook hands for the first time. At this moment it was impossible for Harry to know that this single act had just gained him and vary powerful friend and ally.

**------**

**Okay I know this was like super short but it's getting late and I felt like this is a good time to cut off. **

**I've introduced some new characters into the story. You have Jasper and Zero. Just for fair warning the next chapter will be filled with a ton of new characters. I want to thank everyone who has review. It feels great to get so many reviews. Please try to ignore my spelling. It is most likely the worse you will ever find but I try. Sadly I do 90% of my writing at night because my sister is always reading over my shoulder. So please be patient with me. **

**Once again thanks to those who reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

It took nearly half and hour to climb the cliff that the castle sat upon. There was a huge opening up front and to Harry that seemed where everyone was going. Cedric, Patrick and Jasper had taken a different path with the rest of the older people so now it was only Annie, Harry, Isadora, Zero, and Draco that stood together and away from their families.

Zero, Harry, and Isadora had immediately fallen into a deep discussion about when they first got their letters while Annie and Draco had their own discussion. Harry and Isadora would look back to them from time to time to see Annie look away with a blush and Draco with a smug grin on his face. Harry would grin at this and Isadora would just shake her head with a soft smile and Zero, he was just confused. This caused both Harry and Isadora to brake out into laughter and the purple eyed boy to blush.

The five first years and their entranced families followed the guide into the clearing where they took their spot on the far left. Another group entered followed by twenty others Harry quickly did the math. If there were five students from each time and then there were twenty groups, that meant there were 100 first years from 100 different times.

Each group was different. The students were all dressed the same but their family's clothing was going from the times of the Egyptians all the way to the 1800's. It was amazing. Each group looked in amazement at all the others. The only ones who weren't affected were Zero and Isadora. Who had both already done time travel in their years. There were all different ethnicities in the groups. There were the Americans who looked beautiful and proud in their own way, there were the Chinese who were small with black hair, and then there were the Egyptians who looked shocked and confused. Several others including the Italians, French, Spanish, and Russian flooded the area. It was the most amazing thing Harry had ever seen before in his life.

"Attention families and students." Harry heard a women's voice. He turned to see a beautiful women with blonde hair and dressed in formal robes standing in the middle of the clearing. She was not speaking English, Harry knew that for sure.

"She's speaking the time langue" Zero explained from his spot beside Harry. "No one can truly tell the difference between it and their natural langue. But this place has a langue spell put on it. Anyone here will be able to hear what you are saying and understand it even if it is in a different langue. The school is bound to have classes on the langue as we interact with many schools outside of the time dome."

"You seem to know a lot about this" Draco said with narrowed eyes.

"Of course he does" Everyone turned to Isadora who was staring off into space. "He's the Prince of Magic. His family rules over all things magic." Isadora's eyes flashed over to Zero's "You have forgotten all to easily Zero." She smirked. "I am Isadora Moonlord, Crown Princes of the Vampires" Zero looked confused for a moment before a smile broke out on his face.

"So you're the snobby know-it-all from when I was young." Isadora grinned. Harry shrived when he once again saw the pure white fangs that Isadora had kept hidden from him when she wasn't angry. "I was wondering why you had stopped coming to the castle with your family." Isadora shook her head and shared a look with Harry who smiled.

"I had someone to look after."

Harry had a sheepish smile on his face as he played with his shoulder length hair.

"Family always did come first to you."

"When it comes to safety it always does" Isadora had no time to continue as the women who stood on the raised platform in the center of the clearing began to speak once again.

"Welcome all to DaLeo's Academy for the Young and Magical Gifted." The woman spoke in a beautiful and clear voice. "Families and friends, please upon entering the castle you will need to follow our guides into the balconies where you may watch the ceremony from above with some of our older students and then join your children to see their dorms." Harry's eyes flickered over to Orion who was actually paying attention. Harry smiled. He liked his family, truly he did, but sometimes they were a little over taken with the fame. This had been a fact that both Isadora and Harry had both learned that Lily and James Potter loved Harry; they just couldn't spare the attention. "Students, when we enter please follow me into the grand hall. There you will met your pre-determined families. These families consist of twelve members. Lean on them and support them they will always be there for you through your experience here." The lady took a quick breath before continuing. "Your family will share a six bedroom apartment, each apartment being located in one of the many towers. Also in the tower you will find several upperclassmen families. They will be the ones that form any teams and what not. You will choose a symbol, a name, and colors for your family. It could be anything. An animal or someone's last name be creative have fun with it. Your uniforms will gain all gain badges upon your choice." The lady smiled a kind smile while some people silently laughed. "So without further delay let us advance into the castle. Student's please follow me." Isadora grabbed Harry's had as she usually did and dragged him away from the families while the others said goodbye to their parents. The took a their place in front of the lady. They were the only ones there.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your parents?" The women asked in a gentle and kind voice.

"Not really" Harry said.

"My parents aren't here. They had business." Isadora shrugged.

"That's to bad" The woman said. "Most parents enjoy looking around the castle."

"They went here when they were younger, so there is really nothing new to them here." The women looked slightly shocked but the look quickly turned into curiosity and if Harry hadn't been taught by Isadora on how to read faces then he would have never caught the look.

"Really now" She said. The look of shook may have faded quickly, but her voice wasn't as friendly. "That's strange, never have I seen a family legacy. What is your name child?"

"Isadora Daytona Daiquiri Moonlord" Harry laughed and Isadora shot him an annoyed look.

"Your last name seems so small and less complex then your other names." He laughed to himself.

"It's simply starting that I am the royal heir to the vampire's throne. Nothing more and nothing less"

"But still…" Harry quickly let go of his words when he say the warning look from Isadora. He knew that she would never truly hurt him, but that didn't mean she wouldn't give him a black eye if he pissed her off.

"Ah yes, the royal family of vampires." The lady smiled. "It has been quite awhile since we have had one of them here. How old are your parents 200 or maybe 300?"

"Mother is turning 287 this year and farther 300" At this Harry's mouth dropped open. Okay, he knew that Isadora was a vampire, but 287 and 300 her parents only looked to be in their late forties. He sighed he really should have paid attention to those lessons that Isadora had been insistent on teaching him when they were younger. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. As if knowing what was bothering him, Isadora grinned.

"You should have listened to me" The women smiled at the two's conversation as others began to walk toward them. "You see Harry, pureblood vampires are very rare. This is why I am the heir to the throne and not my brothers. They are not purebloods. They were turned. Those turned by anyone in the royal family are instantly family to the royal family and therefore royal themselves. But unlike my brothers and sisters I have the power to change my appearance. Mia, Leonardo and Edward are also purebloods, they are my blood siblings. But I am the oldest standing at about 237 years old. It is handy as changed vampires are stuck at the age they were turned at." Harry got this 'Oh' look on his face causing the women to laugh and for Isadora to roll her eyes.

"You're really old" This earned Harry a hard slap in the back of the head. "Sorry!" He cried as he ducked Isadora's second attempt to hit him.

"Getting beat up by a girl already Potter, wow that was fast" Draco sniggered as Annie and Zero tried to pry the pissed off vampire off her adoptive brother.

"I get you for this Potter!" Isadora yelled "Mark my words!"

"Has no one ever taught you not to call a lady old?" Draco looked over and Harry looked up from his spot on the ground. There standing in magnificent glory was one of the most handsome boys (slightly sick from the idea) they had ever seen. The black windswept hair look perfect it it's messy way. The pale skin shined in the moon light and the crystal blue eyes held etiquette and knowledge. The boy held the slightest bit of an accent, he was not English that was for sure.

Isadora immediately stopped squirming to get out of Zero's concrete grip on her waist and Annie seemed to stop breathing all together. Harry at this point was sure that she was going to faint. Harry took a quick moment to observe everyone. The stranger had a slight grin on his face, Draco looked pissed that someone more handsome then himself was in front of him, Annie look entranced, and both Zero and Isadora looked confused as if trying to remember something that was just out of their reach.

"Scipio, what are you doing specking with such low lives?" The boy let out an exasperated sigh and his eyes flickered to his right. There stood a girl with long red hair and blue eyes. She was slightly pudgy and had transformed her uniform into something that looked to be worn by a slut. Harry was disgusted by the sight of the tiny skirt and tight jacket. He crawled his way behind a now free Isadora who had a sickened look plastered on her face. Harry stood up behind her and beside Zero. The young prince himself look slightly green at the sight of the sluttish girl who had latched herself to the boy across from them.

"Please Kitten, let go of me." The boy said with annoyance evident in his voice. A few others began to assemble around them. Draco made his way back to his place beside Harry and looked at the others who stood on either side of them. To their right was a group of ancient Egyptians with their tanned skin, dark hair and eyes. To their left stood Americans who appeared to be from the time of the Civil War. And then across from them stood the handsome boy, the sluttish girl, and a few others of their appearance.

"I am Isadora Daytona Daiquiri Moonlord, Crown Princess of the vampires. We come from the year 1991. To my left is my brother Harry James Daytona Daiquiri Moonlord Potter, this to my right is the Crown Prince to Magic and my dear friend Zero Pendragon. Behind me stands the Malfoy Heir Draco Malfoy, and finally this is my friend Annie Owns." Harry smirked as Isadora went into diplomat mode. "May I be so bold as to require who you are?" Harry was actually quite shocked at his own name. He had never heard Isadora intermingle her names with his. It was cool and he liked it.

The handsome boy who the sluttish girl had called Scipio stepped forward. The sluttish girl made move to follow her but was pulled back by the hair by a girl who looked like Scipio's sister or even twin. "A great honor it is to met not one but thee of my fellow royals." The boy slightly bowed to Harry, Isadora, and Zero.

"I take it that you are royalty then?" Zero asked. His voice held no emotion just as Isadora's had.

"Indeed" The prince boy said "My name in Scipio Ventura Quainter, prince of the Italy. I come from the early years of 1015. My sister," The girl who had pulled back the slut girl smiled. "Sara is my twin and youngest sibling. The boy on the left is Quinn"

"I am a thief on the streets" Quinn said with a flash of his dark brown eyes.

"A good one to" Scipio added. "The girl to the right is Princess Amber Dayquil of Rome." He gestured to the sluttish girl with a frown. "And finally the boy in the back is Casper Flame."

"A pleasure" Casper said with a slight bow. Scipio smiled at everyone before stepping back into his group and the Egyptians continued.

"Greetings friends, I am Atem, Prince of Egypt. This is Isis, Seti, Anna, and Seth." A boy from the Egyptian group stepped forward. Harry wondered why none of them had last names. He also wondered why that it this group there was only one royal. While in the others there had been at least three.

"Egyptians only have one true leader and that is the Pharaoh." Isadora whispered to Harry as if knowing what he was thinking.

Finally the was time for the Americans to speak up. A girl with neat hair tied up in a bun stepped forward.

"I am Jennie Washington. This to my left is Henry Tyson. To my right is Neil Xavier. In the back is Alexandria Hale and Kelly Ginger. We come from the year 1861. It is truly a pleasure to met you all." The girl smiled a gentle smile.

So this was how it started. The group of twenty had eventually broken down. Now standing together from Harry's were Isadora, Draco, Harry, and Zero. The boy Henry had caught Annie's attention and she had quickly taken the chance to speak with him. The others that walked with them included Scipio, Sara, Amber, Jennie, Atem and Neil. They talked and laughed liking each other from the vary start.

So as they moved toward the castle Annie came wondering back to the group. This is what happened to many. They would slowly inch back to each other as they moved up the large cliff to the castle.

**Harry's POV**

I felt Isadora grab my hand; this wasn't unusual as it was now a natural reflex. I heard her gasp and I wonder why. She sighed when she looked over at me. Grabbing my face she painted it upward just as we were about to enter the castle. Then I understood. There painted on the ceiling was the most beautiful picture I had ever seen. Dragons were flying through the clouds along with other creature like owls and doves. It was beautiful.

We came to a set of very large double doors. The moment our guide's foot touched the top stair the doors opened on their own accord. There sat the beautiful room I had ever seen. It was huge. One large balcony surrounded the room about forty feet up above my head. It's would was painted a lush gold that look grand and powerful. In front of me was the grand room. On either side of me there were circular tables that looked like they could fit twelve people. Some were already sitting. I could see Patrick sitting beside Jasper and Cedric talking. Each table was decorated with fancy dishes, glasses, and silver ware. The walls were coved in the same mural as the ceiling outside. But this one was moving. The creatures actually flew around the room. The painting continued al around the room. Finally farthest ahead of them sitting under great glass windows was a long table on a raised platform. The table just like everything else was beautiful. Teachers sat in the seats watching the new students come.

When the guide came to a stop she walked up to the table and took a seat. Two teachers got up at his point. Each one held a large scroll in their hands. They approached the group and the man began to talk.

"Welcome students to DeLeo's Academy. As it has already been explained to you by Professor Fairday, you will be split into groups of twelve called families. Now we will call off names. If you are called please come up and stand on the platform." Everyone nodded and the sorting began.

**END OF POV**

"Kingston Tower" The Female witch yelled.

"Ashley Blake"

"Lisa Todd"

"Myrna Jade"

"Theodore Doyati"

"Even Time"

"Seth"

"Carmon Greenway"

So this was how it went. One by one they were called up until the number reached twelve. Then they were sent to sit at an empty table after being handed a scroll each.

It wasn't until the male professor yelled out "Moon Tower" That things finally got interesting

"Isadora Moonlord" Isadora gave Harry a comforting smile and walked up onto the platform

"Scipio Ventura Quainter"

"Amber Dayquil" Harry had to keep from laughing when Isadora cringed at the thought of sharing a dorm with the slut.

"Zero Pendragon" Zero gave Harry a kind smile before going up and standing beside Isadora.

"Atem" The Egyptian prince went up.

"Neil Xavier"

"Emily White"

"Hannah Brown"

"Leon Cole"

"Yuuki Willow"

"James Cross" Harry's heart beat faster. He had to be with Isadora. She had been with him since he was three. There was only one spot left and the likely hood of him getting it was slim. He panicked for a good three second before the name was finally called.

"Harry Potter" Harry thought he heard wrong until he felt a push from Draco and walked up onto the platform and stood next to Isadora who gave him a proud smile. Being given their scrolls they were sent to a table. Only one group was left, Draco and Annie were together in the same family but they didn't mind all that much. Isadora had even told him that she was sure that Draco had been staring at Annie on the jet. Harry just laughed.

The feast past quickly. Everyone was silent waiting to talk until they finally reached their dorms.

**I know it's been awhile since I updated. But thanks to all my loyal reviews ^_^ **


	7. Chapter 7

They stood together facing each other in the living room of their apartment. Their parents wood arrive soon, being led by the guides to their children's homes.

"Someone say something" Isadora said. She was certainly unnerved by the strange silence that had over taken the house with the most royals in it. All the eyes turned to her and a boy in the circle took a deep breath.

"I'm Leon" The boy said in a shaky voice. His eyes flash around the room and they landed on Harry who gave the boy an encouraging smile. He knew that the boy had to have guts to introduce himself first. "I'm from the year 2009 and I come from Michigan in America." He blew up and to get the blonde bangs out of his eyes and gave everyone a smile. "I think I'm the only one here that doesn't have a royal title or anything. I come for a rather poor family."

"No" Everyone looked over to the small Japanese girl with long black hair and narrowed eyes. "I am from the year 1717. My name is Yuuki Willow I come from Japan if you haven't guessed" Everyone laughed at this. "My mother is the servant to the emperor and my farther died when I was young so we are poor" The girl finished with a soft smile. It was now that Harry looked over at Zero and saw him with a strange expression on his face as he looked at Yuuki.

"Is no one else normal?" Leon asked. Everyone looked around at each other until Harry nervously raised his hand.

"I really don't know" He said truly confused at to where he laid on the list. Isadora sighed rose her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration. Zero laughed to himself and shook his head.

"Harry" Inwardly Harry flinched knowing this was the tone that Isadora used only when she was about to chastise him about not listening. "Did you listen to any of my lessons?" With a sheepish grin on his face he shook his head. Isadora once again sighed. "You are not a pure royal." Isadora began to explain. "To be a full royal you have to be changed. Due to the fact that you have my parents blood in you makes you a Prince of Two Bloods. You stand in the middle. Not at the bottom because of my parent's blood and not at the top because of your parent's blood. Technically you aren't be brother, but that tiny traces of my parent's blood is enough to keep you in that middle of the social line. Like a Duke of a Lord" Harry smiled and grabbed Isadora's free hand in a attempt to calm Isadora' s anger, even if it is toward him.

"Yeah, well I'm Harry Potter." He introduced himself. "My parents have high places in the Wizarding world in the year 1991 and my adoptive parents are the King and Queen of the vampires. And I am of course from England" Everyone greeted Harry. This continued through Zero, Scipio, Isadora, Atem, Amber (who was insistent upon being called Kitten), Emily, Hannah, James and Neil.

They sat together laughing getting along wonderfully. After Harry had been drawn into a conversation about Quidditch with Zero, Scipio, and Atem, Isadora had left Harry and was now sitting with Yuuki across the room. The two girls had more in common then they had let on. If one were to look closely they would have noticed the great resemblance Yuuki had to that of a vampire. She had the golden eyes that flash violet every so often and she had the pale skin. It was only Isadora who had taken notice of this. They whispered to each other about the other vampires in the school. There were a max total of 17. As the Crown Princess of the vampires Isadora was in charge of keeping the vampires in line, it was her duty no matter what time she was in.

"Yeah my parents made me watch over Harry after the attack. But I really don't mind it all that much" Isadora said as she explained why she and Harry were so close. "When I am around him I just feel like I can be myself. To him I'm not some princess who has to stand up to protocol and what not. It's just so easy to let the past 226 year fall and actually act that age that I appear." She looked over at Harry to see him laughing at something Zero had said. As if feeling her eyes on him he turned to look at he and smiled.

Yuuki grinned to herself. The two were meant for each other. She was sure of it.

Suddenly there were three knocks on the door and it was opened by a dark hair women who lead in the parents.

Some got up to run and say hello to their mothers and fathers but Isadora, Yuuki, Harry, and Atem did not. This caused them to group together.

"Where are you parent's Atem?" Yuuki asked. The Egyptian boy smiled.

"It's kind of hard for my farther to visit. You can't exactly walk out of the palace when you a Pharaoh. People start to panic." The all laughed. But they suddenly stopped when the Potter's made their way over to them gaping at the beauty of the room. Isadora scowled at them but did well to hide it.

"Wow Harry" Lily muttered in amazement. It was true the room was beautiful. It was decorated in lush golds and whites. The center attraction of the room was the fire place that had a blazing fire going. There were two white couches and three white chairs. Golden drapes hung to the sides of the windows to give an amazing view of the time dome. The walls were covered in shelves that held many books. It was a beautiful sight to anyone. "This is beautiful." Lily smiled at her son and for the first time in a long time he smiled back. The cold air around him had left and Lily grabbed him in for a hug. "I'm so proud of you!" Harry shocked and unprepared stiffened. Yuuki also felt Isadora stiffen by her side the anger fell off the princess like waves coming from the ocean. She wasn't sure what was going on but she could tell just by Isadora's reaction to Lily touching Harry that Isadora didn't like these people.

Zero was behind his friend in a moment's time. He knew Isadora well. She had been there for the younger years of his childhood. He could remember clearly the diplomatic face the girl would take on and the waves of emotion that would fall off her just like Edward would. He placed a gentle hand on her forearm and her head shot toward him. The gold eyes were gone and in their place with the flaming red ones that showed clear anger.

It didn't take Harry long to figure out how to get out of his mother's grasp. He quickly raised his arms and gave her the quickest hug in history before. He turned to go back to his place beside Isadora but found it taken by Zero who was talking in hushed tones to the girl. His eyes flickered to Isadora's face and her eyes were opened wide and the angry red pupils were slowly fading into a light golden color before they were finally back to the way they should have been. Harry walked over and made his way to stand behind Isadora not happy at all.

How dare Zero take his place! It infuriated him.

Yuuki observed Harry and Isadora and let out a long sigh. They were way to stubborn for their own good.

After a few minutes of hellos and hugs Zero walked over to his parents and Harry fell into step beside Isadora before anyone could blink. He grabbed Isadora's hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Are you okay Harry?" Isadora asked when she felt the tense Harry beside her.

"Fine" He replied without looking at her. Now Isadora knew Harry well and he was not fine. She turned so that she was in front of him and crossed her arms. She narrowed her eyes and used the stern face she had when she was trying to teach him something. Harry's eyes locked with Isadora's and his wall immediately fell. "I'm sorry" He whispered.

"Harry what's wrong?" She asked in a soft tone and gently placed a hand on his cheek to turn his head to look at her. He sighed.

"He took my place" Harry grumbled. Isadora laughed to herself. Sometimes she forgot how young Harry truly was.

"Stilly boy, no one can take your place" She said with laughter evidate in her voice. Harry faked a glare at her but grabbed her hand and pulled her back into her spot at his side when the dark haired lady began to speak.

Much to their displeasure the Potters came to stand behind Isadora and Harry. Harry could feel his brother's glare at him but choose to ignore this fact the watch the women talk.

"Welcome student's to Moon Tower. I am Professor Jade, I am the overseer of this tower. Also in the castle there are seven more student towers. There is Kingston Tower, Howl Tower, Fazona Tower, Staneona Tower, Capulet Tower, Montaque Tower, and Toreona Tower. As was explained earlier there are five families to each tower. In this tower you will find the Foxs (fifth years), the Korons (fourth years), the Centaurs (third years) and the Vendors (second years). Now just like the others you must pick a name, two colors and a symbol to go on a badge. I'll give you ten minutes" The parents grouped together and allowed their children to talk to each other. Sitting in a circle Scipio started.

"How about the Jades?" He asked with a unsure look. Isadora made a face and Scipio sighed.

"Sorry, bad incident with a girl named Jade"

"Well how about Night Riders?" James suggested. There were many different reactions from the name

"That is brilliant!"

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Sounds interesting"

"Has potential"

A wicked smirk

A smug grin

A confused face

And so on…

"I'm guessing that our name is Night Riders?" Harry asked.

"All who say yes…well say yes" Yuuki said a little unsure of what to say.

A chorus of years rang through the air and it was agreed upon that their name would be Night Riders, although they still had no idea why. After another ten minutes of debate among the group of eleven year olds it was finally decided that the colors of the house would be black and silver and the symbol of the house was a dragon. The moment they had all decided there was a 'pop' and all eyes flashed to the uniforms the children wore. On each arm there was a badge that had been designed to fit each of the children's mind. There were also badges on the chest of the jackets.

"Cool!" James, Leon, and Neil said together. Kitten, Hannah, Yuuki and Emily went to examining the badge and Zero, Scipio, and Isadora looked passive, as though they had already expected this to happen. Harry looked toward his friend hoping for an explanation, but only received a look that clearly said 'drop it'. And so he did.

"Mom! Dad! That is so cool!" Orion exclaimed, pulling everyone from the family back into reality. Everyone ignore him and Professor Jade began to speak.

"Wisely chosen." She said with a smile. "Night Riders, we had another family to call themselves that. The group was similar to this one. Most were from royalty, but some from the lower class. Extremely talented, they were. Always had a habit of getting themselves into trouble." She laughed a little before pulling out a piece of parchment. "Okay, now that you have chosen your name it is time for me to assign rooms." The Professor cleared her voice and then started to read

"Room 1- Isadora Moonlord and Yuuki Willow. Room 2 Amber Dayquil, Hannah Brown, and Emily White. In Room 3 Scipio Ventura and Leon Cole. In Room 4 Harry Potter, Atem, and Zero Pendragon. And in room 5 Neil Xavier and James Cross. As you can see over head the doors are a numbers. Those of you who have three in a room will have a bigger bedroom and more room to move about." With a friendly smile that young professor rolled up the parchment and put in back in her robes. "Anyway I would like to once again welcome you to Moon Tower and hope that you enjoy yourself here Night Riders." Then her gaze shifted to the parents. "Parent you have one hour to say your goodbyes. A servant will then be up to escort you back to the jet and back to your own time." With another kind smile the Professor left the apartment.

Everything was silent for a few minutes before Yuuki hit Isadora in the shoulder. "I'll race ya" She said and Isadora's face broke out in a smile and the two raced toward the door with a '1' above it. Atem came to stand beside Harry, while Zero pulled his mother toward the group.

"I guess we haven't been formally introduced" Atem said while he ran a tanned hand through his raven colored hair. "I'm Atem, Atem Akhom, Prince of Egypt." He bowed his head slightly and stuck out his hand. Harry watched the boy carefully before taking his hand.

"Harry, Harry Potter"

**Harry's POV**

"Harry" I looked over to see my mother walking toward me dragging a board looking James, and a jealous Orion. I smirked at that thought that Orion wouldn't live in the same luxury that I had. I knew first hand that Hogwarts was old, dark, and dirty. But from what I have seen of DeLeo's it is nothing but clean and orderly. "Who is this?" Mother asked as she eyed Atem who glared back at her.

"This is my roommate, mother, Atem." Then I spotted Zero. He was pulling over two well dressed middle-aged adults with graying hair. They both looked strict but also had a king look to them. Much like Isadora's parents. The two tall black haired grown ups had an air of power around them.

"Mum, Dad this is Harry Potter, and Atem. They are my two roommates." Zero introduced. The two older pain smiled at us and we smiled back. Then there was a cough from behind us and all eyes flickered to an innocent looking Lily, James, and Orion. "Oh, yeah. That's the Potters, Harry's family." Zero said this downcast and his parents didn't take notice. They turned their eyes on my parents.

"Yes, I believe that Zero's servants mentioned something about the Potters, a pleasure to met you." The man said. "I am King David Pendragon of Magic" Mom and Dad gasped and bowed down. Orion looked at the couple skeptically before being pulled to the group by Mom. Zero and Atem rolled their eyes while I simply sighed at his parents antics.

"A great honor it is to be in your presence." Dad gasped. I sighed and I saw Zero's parents roll their eyes.

"Yes" The woman said. "I am Queen Clarisse Pendragon of Magic." The queen said this was with a smile but I could see the disgust in her eyes from my parents. Anyway we all made our way toward our bedroom, Atem, Zero and I all talking about what we thought the school would be like.

"I'm surprised Isadora finally came." Zero said.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked.

"Well, Isadora has practically received a letter every year for the past 200 years or something like that. Every since she was eleven." I felt my mouth drop open as well as Atem's. "She is a vampire if you have forgotten." Zero laughed.

"I had people to look after" I looked to my right when I felt someone grab onto my arm and saw Isadora, her eyes were filled with indescribable joy. "First Edward was born so I had to stick around for him for a while, and then the bigheaded Zero was born and I watched over him and then Harry here was born. I had other things to do then to exploit my power. Beside it's not like Farther wasn't already overloading my mind with royal lessons." Isadora explained. "Beside as the Crown Princess I had things to do, people to talk with, and stupid council members who were deadest on ruling the kingdom their way. I couldn't just abandon my people for school."

"So then why did you come just now?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Haven't I told you this before?" All I could do was shake my head not really remembering her saying any of this before. "Harry, I've told you before. In a sense I'm like your body guard. I follow you around and it's rare that you aren't actually anywhere without me. I came because you were coming. If you had gone to Hogwarts, I would have gone to." Then I understood. It only seemed logically that Isadora would accept her invention now. I mean even when I can't see her I can always sense her. She's always been there.

We stopped at the end of the hall and came to the door with a number 4 written above it. Atem reached forward and turned the handle and pushed the door open. I heard my parents and Orion gasp when they saw the room. But I could understand. It was a beautiful room. It was very large and there were three grand windows on the wall facing us. In front of each window there was a desk and chair. The walls were pitch black with intricate designs of dragons made out in silver. The room looked similar to a living room with couches and chairs and tables to talk at. It was nice… but where are the beds.

"Cool!" Zero gasped and I looked up and I saw it. The room had a loft that extended out over about ¾ of the bedroom. There were stairs leading up to the top and we all raced to see what was up there.

I was the last one to reach the top and I smiled at what was around me. In front of me there were three more windows over looking the forest. Each bed was positioned in front of these windows in an alcove of a sort. The beds were coved in what looked to be silk blankets. They were black and stationed directly in the middle of the blanket was the silver dragon that was on their badges. The blankets were lined with silver It was a beautiful sight.

Then there was a dresser positioned between each alcove. Each one, just like the beds, are made of black cheery wood. The room in whole was simply amazing. Outside of the window I could see the sun setting what looked to be a huge lake. Then there was a field where twenty black jets were lined up and there were little things that looked like ants scurrying around by the jets. But they had to be people.

We found out trunks beside each of the beds. Isadora promptly told me to unpack while she went over to help Atem. Zero's parents then joined their son and also helped him with the unpacking. So the only other place for my parents to go was near me.

Mom actually helped me put things into drawers, which surprised me. Dad and Orion simply sat there and talked about how Orion would one day go to this school. I could hear Isadora and Atem talking about their two kingdoms. They seemed to hit it off and laughed as they shared stories about their embarrishing parents and siblings. I reached into my trunk and pulled out a box that Isadora had told me not to loose. I opened it and found several picture frames with moving pictures inside. I could see that Atem had also put pictures (they were drawings of strange symbols that I guessed were hieroglyphs) up as well as Zero.

I put the pictures on my dresser top and I saw Mom look at them. One was of Isadora laughing while I pushed her one a swing. Another was of Annie and Mrs. Owns. And as if Isadora had known that my parents where coming, there was a picture of Mom, Dad, and Orion from a clipping from the Daily Prophet.

-----

It was finally time for bed. Our parents had left not long after we had all unpacked. With sorrow filled goodbyes from most parents everyone departed. Then Professor Jade and come to give us our schedules and send us off to bed.

So here I laid in my bed and stared up at the ceiling that Zero had charmed to look like the night sky. I felt empty in my bed. Across the room I could hear Zero's soft snoring, but it just wasn't enough. For early all my life I have slept in the same bed as Isadora, and now that she was gone it just didn't feel right.

"Harry?" My eyes drifted over to the stair opening and I saw Isadora standing there in her usual black night gown. I smiled knowing that she was feeling lonely. I always knew what she was feeling just by her tone. I opened my blanket and beckoned for her to come to lie down. She did so with a smile and moved quickly. Before I knew it she was under the blankets curled up in my side and her eyes were closed as if she was already welcoming sleep.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. It didn't talk long for me to fall asleep knowing that Isadora was there, and she was safe.

**I know that it has been a long time since I have updated. Please forgive me. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up so just stick with me. Thanks for all the reviews. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

"Dude wake up!" Harry groaned and tried to push whatever the annoyance was away. He heard a long sigh before someone ripped the blanket off him and he found himself curled up in a ball. "I told you to wake up." Atem said with an evil smirk as he made his way over to a sleeping Zero. Harry sighed and looked to his right where Isadora had been sleeping. "She's gone." Atem said as he took hold of Zero's blanket. "She heard some people doing rounds and thought it best that she didn't get caught in a boy's bed on the first night. She left about twenty minutes ago, maybe thirty." Nodding in understanding, Harry got out of bed and was surprised at how warm the air was.

He had slept over at Hogwarts before, during Order meetings, and the medieval castle was always cold. Harry started to go through his dresser. He ended up pulling out the uniform and found a black and silver towel located in the bottom drawer.

Making his way down the stairs to take a shower he heard a loud shout before Atem raced past him and Zero was not long to follow. I laughed and shook my head, this was going to be one interesting year.

----

As I came out of my room fully dressed in the school uniform I saw Isadora, Zero, Yuuki, and Zero sitting in the common room talking together about the classes that the school has to offer. I quickly took a seat beside Isadora and she flashed a smile at me before returning to the thick pamphlet that had been place on the fire mantle by Professor Jade

"Look at this," Isadora said as she leaned in to show something in the small booklet. It was the section talking about the way schedules were set up. Harry's eyes moved to the top of the page where Isadora's finder was pointed.

_**Dorm Classes**_

_Every dorm has a teacher assigned to that dorm and then there is a head teacher that is in charge of the whole tower. The first class for every year is Dorm Classes. The class is held everyday. These classes usually last four or five hours and teach the basics of magic. The classes are only the size of those in your main dorms._

"Interesting"

"I know!" Isadora said as she bounced in her seat. "But that's the least of it." She pointed to the very bottom of the page.

_**Magical Professions**_

_On the first day of their first year students will attend their Dorm Class and will pick their schedules from there. Each student will choose a profession and work toward that profession. If one cannot decide then they will be given the choice to be sorted into a profession that fits them and uses their strengths and they will seceded at. If the student chooses not to choose then he/she will be sent home or to another academy in their own time. However, students who do choose a profession will then pick classes that relate and are needed for this profession. _

It was indeed and interesting concept. It was strange though that one would be preparing someone for a career at such a young age. That was when Isadora flipped through the booklet and showed Harry that students graduated after only five years of schooling. By the time they had read through half of the booklet it was time for breakfast. So standing up, Isadora shoved the book into her bag and the group of four walked out of the dorm.

----

"Harry!" Everyone at the Dark Riders table turned just in time to see Harry being thrown out of his chair after being attacked by a blur of brown, white, and black. Isadora was, at this point, laughing her head off as she heard Harry's groans of pain. Not far behind was a blonde boy with a smirk on his face and laughter effident in his eyes. "Our dorm is so cool! And Draco was being such a prat and was hitting on like every girl he laid eyes on!" Isadora's eyes flashed to Draco's and she laughed at the betrayed look that was clearly written on his face.

"Isadora!" Harry gasped from under Annie. Standing up all eyes followed Isadora before she pulled Annie off Harry. Gasping for breath, Harry stood up and leaned up aghineast Isadora's tiny frame. "Thank you"

"Anytime"

"Guys, these are our friend Draco Malfoy and Annie Owens" Isadora introduced.

"And these are our dorm mates Atem, Zero you already know, Amber Dayquil, Neil Xavier, Emily White, Hannah Brown, Leon Cole, Scipio Ventura, James Cross, and Yuuki Willow." As each name was called the person smiled or in Amber's case, gave a very flirtatious smile toward Draco and Harry who cringed away from the foreign princess.

"It is quite the honor" Yuuki said with a gentle smile. "What is your dorm name?" Suddenly Draco's face grew bright red and Annie burst into giggles.

"Blue Bunnies!" Annie shouted happily. Isadora and Yuuki fell to the floor in laughter while the rest look at the blonde haired boy in shock and then to the badge on his uniform where a cheery blue bunny sat.

"Bunnies!" Harry was the first to come out of his shock and held his side in laughter the rest soon following.

"It was better then pink bunnies!" Draco shouted in defense.

"But still, bunnies!" Harry gasped out.

"Shut up, Potter!" Draco pushed the black haired boy to the ground and grabbed Annie's hand, dragging her away leaving the laughing group gasping for breath.

-----

Isadora and Harry sat side by side in a small desk waiting for their professor to arrive. Behind them sat Zero and Yuuki and then Atem and Emily (who seemed quite fond of each other). On the other side of the classroom Amber and Neil were in a fight about a darn pair of shoes. Leon, who had proven himself to be rather quite and shy, was reading a book and beside him Scipio was staring off into space. And finally situated in the far back Hannah and James seemed quite content in their comfable silence.

"See Harry, that is what happens if you spoil a princess to much." Isadora whispered to Harry as she watched Amber with a disapproving gaze. Harry laughed lightly at this and watched along with Isadora.

"You stupid idiot! Do you have any idea how much these shows cost!" Amber screamed at the poor boy. Neil backed up a little, afraid of the Roman princess. Before the American had a chance to reply with a sharp remark a tall teacher with long blonde hair walked into the room and smiled at the group.

"Hello everyone, I am Professor Tobin and I am the overseer of your dorm." She smiled a sweet smile. "I would first like to welcome you to Moon Tower. We are known for being highly respected in the castle and holding a great deal of those royal that come to this school. I expect each and every one of you to hold up this reputation." Everyone nodded in understanding. "Good, now how about you introduce yourselves." Amber stood up first and held herself with an air of arrogance.

"I am Princess Amber Kitten Marie Dayquil of Rome. I expect to be treated like the princess that I am." Professor Tobin raised one eyebrow at this, but nodded and moved to the next person.

"I'm Neil Xavier." Neil said when he stood up. "I'm not a prince or anything but my great-grandfather had been a noble in England." With a smile from the teacher, Neil sat back down and Scipio stood up.

"I am Prince Scipio Ventura Quainter of Northern Italy." Then Leon stood after closing his book.

"I am Leon Cole" With a shy smile he sat back down. Then it was Hannah's turn.

"I am Princess Hannah Taylor Brown of Kitio Island. Nothing special."

"I am Prince James Kyle Cross of Jacque Island." Isadora then stood up and gave a rouge grin that showed of her fangs.

"My name is Isadora Daytona Daiquiri Moonlord, Crown Princess of the vampires." Suddenly Professor Tobin's face lit up with surprise.

"So you finally accepted the invitation Miss Moonlord"

"I had nothing better to do with my time." Isadora shrugged sitting back down. Harry shook his head in laughter and stood up.

"I am Harry Potter, heir to the Potter lordship." Professor Tobin nodded in greeting.

"I am Zero Pendragon, Crown Prince of Magic in the year of 1991." The Professor made a slight bow and Zero waved her off.

"My name is Yuuki Willow"

"I am Emily White, adoptive Princess of Kitio Island."

"My name is Atem, I am the crown prince of Egypt." When Atem sat down Professor stood up from where she was sitting atop her desk.

"It is a great pleasure to meet all of you. I am quite proud to say that I have some of the finest minds in my dorm. I guess that I should tell you more about myself as we will be together for the next five years." She said. "My name is Martha Tobin, I recently got married last year to one of the guards here at the castle. I will teach you the basics of magic with the help of some other professors. I am also the teacher for those who will in the area of dressmaking." She moved to sit behind the desk. "Just like you guys I was also in Moon Tower. I was a little shocked at first when I saw how many royals there were, but I got used to it and I am positive that if you are not used to it by no then you will be within a weeks time." She smiled at them all and sat down in her chair. She dug through one of the many drawers before finally pulling out a tick book, a small bowl, and a glass jar full of strange blue liquid that looked like water.

"Here at DeLeo's we have things set up so that each student will specialize in one…" Before the professor had anytime to continue the door was opened and Professor Jade along with a old woman with an air of power around her. Following behind her were four kids about the same age as the others.

Harry noticed that Isadora tensed and her eyes locked with one of the boys who shot her a look that said what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here?

"I am truly sorry to interrupt your class Professor Tobin, but we have here four students who had some trouble getting here." The old woman said.

"Oh and who are they Madam DeLeo?" Professor Tobin. Professor Jade pushed forward the first one of the group. She was a girl with small freckles dusted over her cheeks with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"This is Cassandra Connelly." Jade introduced. Professor Tobin nodded and with a wave of her hand the tables on Harry's side of the classroom lengthened.

"Please take a see Miss Connelly" Cassandra nodded shyly and sat down beside Emily.

"This is Marta Jasmine" A girl with strawberry blonde curly hair smiled a charming smile and sat beside Yuuki when told so.

The next was a girl named Alle Time who had brown hair and soft hazel eyes. She took a seat beside Harry and gave him a quick smile.

"And this is Prince Luca Tenioa." The young prince with messy brown hair and dark eyes flashed a kind smile and took a seat beside Isadora who gave him a strange look.

"Student I know that this has put quite a strain on your house but this is where the new students belong. They are not from different time, but they dwell in the time dome in the kingdom of Fevrial." Everyone seemed quite surprised at this. All except Isadora. "Now for your room arrangements. Luca will be sharing a room with Harry Potter, Zero Pendragon, and Atem. I know it would be more logical to put Luca someplace else, but we have reasons for everything that we do. Now Alle, Marta, and Cassandra will be sharing a room with Yuuki Willow and Isadora Moonlord. When you get to your dorm you will find it changed. I do hope that you welcome the newcomers warmly." The old woman finally finished and told Professor Tobin that she would speak with her later about that matter.

After ten minutes everything started to fall into order and Professor Tobin started where she had left off.

"So as I was saying here at DeLeo's we have things set up so that each student will specialize in one career. Your seclude will be made up by what you choose to do. Now does anyone have anything that they surly want to do?" No one said anything. Harry actually thought he heard a cricket chirping somewhere. "Okay, well then we will have to test everyone here with the magic. All you have to do it drip three drops of blood into this bowl and your best matches will be given. Does anyone have a problem with this?" Once again no one said anything. With a smile Professor Tobin poured the blue liquid into the bowl. "So who's first?" Several moments of silence passed before Scipio stood up and walked toward the bowl. Professor Tobin handed him a knife and he dripped three drops of blood into the blue liquid before Professor Tobin healed his hand.

Everyone waited in silence before Professor Tobin smile and began to read off what the bowl said.

"A bard. You have to be quite talented to get this profession. Good luck." Scipio seemed to accept this and went back to his seat with a smile. After Scipio went everyone wanted to go.

**(A/n: Since I'm going to be lazy and it's late I'm just going to list what careers belong to whom.)**

Emily White: Healer

James Cross: A guard

Zero Pendragon: A Journalist

Hannah Brown: Healer

Leon Cole: Teacher

Neil Xavier: Ambassador

Yuuki Willow: Writer

Atem: Wand Maker

Amber Dayquil: Store Worker

Cassandra Connelly: Dragon Tamer

Luca Tenioa: Diplomat

Alle Time: Dressmaker

Marta Jasmine: Dressmaker

Isadora Moonlord: Diplomat

And so after everyone else had gone it was Harry's turn. With a reassuring smile from Luca, Isadora, and Alle, Harry stood up and nervously made his way toward Professor Tobin. She gave him a kind smile and held out the knife. He pricked his finger and tried not to wince at the minimal pain. He held his finger over the bowl and three drops fell in. Everyone waited.

Harry Potter: Conqueror

Everyone smiled at Harry and offered their congratulations. The sorting was finally through and a sheet of paper had arrived in front of everyone.

Harry looked down at his.

_**Harry James PotterFirst YearDark Riders Conqueror**_

_**Monday**_

_**1**__**st**__** Dorm Class**_

_**Brake**_

_**Lunch**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Phyical Training**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Weaponry**_

_**4**__**th**__** Politics **_

_**5**__**th**__** meditation**_

_**6**__**th**__** (Student Choice)**_

_**Brake**_

_**Dinner**_

_**Astronomy**_

_**Tuesday**_

_**1**__**st**__** Dorm Class**_

_**Brake**_

_**Lunch**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Flying**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Advanced spells**_

_**4**__**th**__** Physical Training**_

_**5**__**th**__** meditation**_

_**6**__**th**__** (Student Choice)**_

_**Brake **_

_**Dinner**_

_**Astronomy**_

_**Wednesday**_

_**1**__**st**__** Dorm Class**_

_**Brake **_

_**Lunch**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Politics **_

_**3**__**rd**__** Weaponry**_

_**4**__**th**__** Advanced Spells**_

_**5**__**th**__** meditation**_

_**6**__**th**__** (Student Choice)**_

_**Brake **_

_**Dinner**_

_**Astronomy **_

_**Thursday **_

_**1**__**st**__** Dorm Class**_

_**Brake**_

_**Lunch**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Phyical Training**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Weaponry**_

_**4**__**th**__** Advanced Spells **_

_**5**__**th**__** meditation**_

_**6**__**th**__** (Student Choice)**_

_**Brake **_

_**Dinner**_

_**Astronomy**_

_**Friday**_

_**1**__**st**__** Dorm Class**_

_**Brake**_

_**Lunch**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Flying**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Flying**_

_**4**__**th**__** Politics**_

_**5**__**th**__** meditation**_

_**6**__**th**__** (Student Choice)**_

_**Brake **_

_**Dinner**_

_**Astronomy **_

The only thing Harry could think at this point was that this was going to be one very, very long and hard year.

**Okay I know that I added in those few extra students but, believe me that everything I do does have a reason! Luca and Isadora do know each other and you will find out more about that later. Also The whole one career thing is usually for those who are not royal like Leon and Yuuki. It is like a backup.**

**In the dorm classes they teach what Hogwarts teach like Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic, Herbology, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. **

**And thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews. 105 is amazing! I never thought that this story would reach that many reviews. Thank you everyone who reviewed! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as class let out Harry found himself being grabbed by one of Isadora's hands and the other grabbed Luca who let out a deep sigh and then a grin. As the Night Riders exited the class they went their separate ways. Isadora led Harry and Luca through the crowded hall toward Moon Tower. Zero, Atem, Emily, Yuuki, Cassandra, Alle, and Marta were following behind the quick vampire princess and the two boys and further behind Leon walked slowly behind the group, keeping his distance but they still knew he was there.

Everyone remained silent until they had reached the tower and entered their dorm on the 7th floor.

They were now in the living room that looked slightly different. It was larger and another white couch had been added. As soon as they had a chance, Isadora grabbed Luca and a tight brotherly hug that shocked Harry a little. He had never seen her this close to anyone other then her own brothers. She didn't even treat Zero (who she had known since he was little) like this. When they pulled away Isadora ran a hand through Luca' messy brown hair.

"You look so much older." Isadora said with a smile. Everyone else sat down and allowed to two to have their personal moment. Harry smiled at the sight of Isadora. Luca and Isadora seemed close and like a brother and sister almost, but closer.

"So you two know each other?" Zero finally asked after the two finally sat down. Harry reached over and grabbed Isadora's hand and smiled at her gently.

"Yeah, since I was very young." _Isadora_ said. Everyone (except Luca, Cassandra, Alle, and Marta) looked at Isadora like she was insane.

"You mean when he was young…right?" Yuuki asked confused.

"No, when we were both young." Luca clarified. "You see its part of history of the Time Dorm."

"Time between words is different." Isadora added on. "In the Fevrial everything slows down. Fevrial falls on a scale of 10 to 1. Ten minutes in our world would be ten seconds in Fevrial. A decade in our world would be one year in Fevrial. So I am 211 years old. 211 years have passed in the real world." Isadora tried to explain.

"And I am 11 in this world." Luca said. "In your world I would be 110 but that is not the case because I did not grow up in that world."

"Don't try to understand it. They've been trying to teach us the concept of time passing since I was five." Cassandra said. "I still don't understand it." They all laughed while Luca and Isadora rolled their eyes.

"Honestly it's not that hard of a concept to grab." Isadora said.

"Simple 2 grade time pass." Luca added. After one more attempt of explaining Time Pass the duo gave up and the next two hours were filled with the newcomers telling the group about themselves.

Cassandra had come from a village at the northern most point of Fevrial. Her parents had both died and she and her brother had been living with their aunt, uncle and many cousins. When she had received her letter everyone had fought over it before she and Hagan (her brother) escaped and ran up into the hill. But her aunt had wanted to send one of her own children to the school so she tried to offer Cassandra up to the town dragon and take the letter herself.

"That's until I rode by." Luca said with a smirk making Cassandra blush. "Hagan is now living with the Duke and Duchess of Madora. Seeing as how Cassandra's aunt is unsuitable to take care of these two." Luca grabbed Cassandra's hand making her blush a deeper shade of red.

Marta had been the oldest daughter of a poor family in the county. She had traveled to King's City to find work and send money back to her family and try to put her siblings through school.

Alle, much like Marta had traveled from a the country, but she was visiting her aunt who wanted to turn her into a 'proper lady'. While there her aunt had forced her to become an apprentice at a dress making shop. That is why she believed that she got the job of a dressmaker.

Luca, well it was kind of obvious that he was a prince. He explained that he had one brother, Miles, and he was raised by a nanny. He told stories about when Isadora would come and stay in the palace with her father when they were dealing with polital issues.

They talked about their families and everyone grew quite fond of the four newcomers. When lunched had passed it was time for the four to go their separate ways. Luca, Isadora, and Harry all stood watching as the others walked to their respective classes. Harry hugged Isadora and shared a smile with Luca before the two left for Politics. With a heavy sigh Harry turned around and started toward the gym for Physical Training.

When Harry entering the room there was a man about six feet tall, bald, and blue tattoos covering his body standing I front of Harry.

"Welcome Mr. Potter. I'm Professor Tobin." The man said in a rough but gentle voice. "Give me ten laps." Harry nodded and started running but it wasn't long before he noticed the great size of the gym. By the time he had finished all ten laps Harry felt dead on his feet.

"Good, now I want you to do 200 push ups and then 100 pull ups on the bar overt there." So that's what he did for the remainder of the hours. After everything had passed and Harry was lying in his bed with Isadora curled up beside him Harry dictated that Physical training was the worse class in the world.

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. Jasper and Cedric will pop up in the next chapter so I hope that you enjoy it. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Three weeks later**

Harry sat in the library with Luca. The two had become close friends and were often together whenever the girls decided to do girl stuff. Luca had proven to be very smart and had an interesting sense of humor. Harry was starting to see how Isadora got that strange habit. Isadora and Luca were also quite close. They new everything about each other. They knew each others strengths and weaknesses. It was quite scary sometimes.

Harry's classes were HARD! Each one pushed her further and further until he had to be carried back to the room by Zero and Luca while Atem and Leon laughed so hard that they fell to the floor. The girls (Isadora, Yuuki, Cassandra, Alle, and Marta) would then panic and try to take care of him. Isadora not so much but she still brought him the occasional glass of water. She would always comment on how he was too weak. Of course it was just playful batter.

Draco and Annie had gotten content in their dorms. Once in awhile they would pop up and share their stories, but nothing to extreme.

The dorm had basically split into two groups. Isadora, Cassandra, Harry, Luca, Zero, Marta, Alle, Atem, and Alle were usually always together. The rest of the dorm went their own ways. They made friends outside of the dorm. However it was Leon who really didn't fit anywhere. He and Isadora had gotten a habit of staying up at night and talking. Harry was never quite sure what it was about but Leon always looked so sad during these talks.

Three weeks had passed since the gang had arrived at DeLeo's Academy for the magically gifted and each one agreed that it was the best school ever.

"I hate advance spells!" Luca declared as he threw down his quill. Harry looked at his friend with an amused smile.

"I thought you hated politics?" He asked as he returned to his own advance spells essay on the core use of elemental fire. It was true, advanced spells were truly meant for the advance. They had already covered the basic spells like the levitation charm, summoning charm, body bind and what not. The magic that you learned in advanced spells was more then any Hogwarts student could even dream about. It was amazing and hard so it usually took hours of studying and more of Isadora's insane lessons to keep al the kids in the dorm up in their classes. Apparently since Isadora was the oldest everyone turned to her for brains.

"I grew up with politics!" Luca whined. "But this is something totally new!" His head hit that table and he let out a frustrated sigh. I patted his back, understanding his anger and returned to my essay. It was going to be a long day.

When Luca and Harry entered their bedroom Isadora was already sitting in Harry's bed reading a book. This was not an unusually sight, Isadora had basically moved into the room and the three boys had gotten use to having a girl share a bed with Harry. Once in awhile on weekends she would sleep in her own room because the girls asked her two but she was always there as soon as she was awake.

"Hey Izzy." Luca said as he jumped on his bed beside Harry's.

"Manners Luca." She said without looking up from her book.

"Yeah whatever." Harry shook his head and threw his backpack down beside his bed and lay beside Isadora, putting his head in her lap. She ran her small hand through his hair and he smiled as he curled up closer to Isadora, falling asleep.

"You love him." Luca teased.

"Maybe just a little bit." Isadora smiled back.

Harry, Zero, Leon, Luca, and Atem sat at the base of the large and beautiful lake that separated Fevrial and DeLeo's.

"See that tiny little dot?" Luca asked as he pointed to the far distance. "That's King's Place." Everything was silent. It was a beautiful day out. The wind was blowing softly and the sun was shining bright for fall. It was nice and everyone in DeLeo's was savoring the day off.

"Potter!" All five boys jumped at the sound of a voice yelling. They all turned to see Cedric Diggory aka Capulet Tower Seeker and Jasper Wade aka Moon Tower Chaser coming toward the group. Harry groaned, Diggory was obsessed with quidditch or something because he had not stop bothering him about flying. Isabella (who had weekly meetings with Jasper Wade who had proven to be a great help when dealing with evil teachers) had often dragged Harry and to watch Cedric and Jasper practice. "Are you going to be tying out for the team?" Jasper asked in that soft whispery voice of his.

"I don't know." Harry stated as he laid back down on the grass. "I mean I don't even have a broom and I don't think that the school is going to allow me to have one."

"That shouldn't stop you from at least trying." Jasper said as he and Cedric sat down. "Besides I've seen the way you fly and the Capulets need so good competition."

"I'm sure Professor Tobin will allow us to go to Salem to find a broom." Luca said with his eyes closed. Harry looked over to his friend and muttered the word traitor. The boy simply grinned.

"Excellent idea!" Cedric cried with a clap of his hands. "So you will be trying out then?"

"I guess I have no choice." Harry grumbled as he shot a glare to Luca.

"I'll be trying out too." Luca added in. "What about you Z?" Everyone turned to Zero who looked to be sleeping.

"I have always been a terrible flyer and I do not take a fancy to being thrown off a broom." Zero said in a know-it-all tone.

"Wimp" Atem whispered making Luca and Harry laugh. Zero glared at the three while Leon ignored the quartet and returned to his book.

"Great!" Jasper clapped his hands together and rubbed them smirking evilly. "Now we will have the best team to beat those bloody Capulets. With a glare from Cedric, Jasper took off running and Cedric right behind him. "TRY-OUTS ARE FRIDAY!" Jasper called out just as he ran into the school and disappeared from view.

"Well that was interesting." Isadora's voice rang through the air as she and Cassandra plopped down on the ground with the five boys.

"Yes rater interesting." Isadora had never been a great fan of quidditch. Harry would usually have to blindfold her to get her to come up on a broom with him. Through Isadora understood the game, she didn't like it. 'To dangerous' she would say. Isadora laid back on her back and stared up at the clouds. She and Cassandra (who had grown to become best friends) talked about what Luca and she were doing in Politics while the boys talked about the upcoming quidditch try-outs.

It was not unnoticed by Leon how Harry and Luca slowly moved toward the two girls. He shook his head and returned to his book wondering when they would actually get the courage to tell them their feelings.

It was dinner time in the grand hall and all around the room people talked with each other. The humans enjoyed the dozens of strange foods from all different times, while the vampires gracefully held goblets of dark red blood.

Suddenly men in white and gold uniforms entered the room carrying bags stuffed full of mail. It was the first mail call of the year. One could understand why it took so long for a student to receive mail. First the owl had to drop it off at the department area where the jets would carry them to the time dome and then thousands of workers would then sorting the letters by student, time, and dorm. It took a lot of work.

One of the men with the Night Riders badge on his left arm approached the table. He was the dorms personal mailer who dealt with anything that needed to be shipped and received by them.

"Hello Adam." Isadora said as she smiled up at the man. Being the oldest she had been thrust into the leading position of the dorm. The young man smiled at the girl and gave a slight bow.

"Good evening, princess. I have letters." He said as he pulled out a clipboard and quill. After mail was handed out to everyone but Harry, Adam pulled a large package from his never-ending bag. "And a package for Mr. Potter." With that Adam bid everyone a fond farewell and left them to enjoy the rest of this dinner. Deciding it would be best to wait to open the package till later, Harry put it under his chair to look at once he got back to his room.

Zero, Atem, Luca, and Isadora all surrounded the bed in which Harry was sitting on with the package. Atem poked the box a few times making it fall over on the bed. Isadora sighed and hit him in the back of the head. Harry sighed and started to open the package before a fight broke out between the pair. He pulled the fallen box to him and slowly began to open it.

Inside was not some object but a great stake of letters and newspapers. He tossed the newspapers to the three boys to look at and Isadora climbed into the bed beside him so that she could see the letters also.

She picked up the first letter and her eyes narrowed immediately when seeing the elegant writing in green ink.

"It's from you mother." She stated flatly as she handed the letter to Harry. Opening it he began to red it.

_My dearest son (_Harry snorted at this)

_How is your schooling so far? I hope that you are getting on well in that dorm of yours. We are doing well here. Your father took up a job at Hogwarts as the flying coach so that we can be closer to your brother. We all wish that you were here as well. I write you this letter to beg you to return to our world and come to Hogwarts. _

Isadora who had been reading over Harry's shoulder was shaking in rage at this. Harry reached back and grabbed her hand before continuing the letter.

_We know that you don't belong at that school and you're brother should have gone there in your place. But you seem to be as stubborn as I was when I was a kid. So we are currently making arrangements with your d mistress to see if Orion cannot take your place there. We all know that you will be better taken care of here. _

_Sending our lone _(insert another snort)

_Your mother and farther_

"The nerve of them!" Isadora yelled as she jumped off the bed and began pacing.

"Hey Izzy, look at this." Isadora looked toward Luca just in time to catch a flying newspaper. She could barley contain her laughter when she saw the front page. There in a moving picture was Lily and James Potter along with Orion yelling and screaming at Headmistress DeLeo who was holding herself with great dignity.

_**Potters Put In Their Places**_

_Yesterday at noon the Lily and James Potter arrived at the ministry with their son and boy-who-lived Orion Potter for a meeting with the headmistress of DeLeo's Academy for the Magically Gifted. It turns out that their youngest son Harry James Potter had been accepted to the school and had traveled there on the 20__th__ of August. _

_They had been trying to get the headmistress the switch the places of the twins so that famous Orion Potter could attend the school. But things seemed to backfire on them when the headmistress informed that Potters that Mr. Potter had been scheduled to go to the school before he was even born and that they were not his magical guardians as the boy's magic had chosen someone else to take care of him when dealing with the magical world. _

_The Potters were outraged and tried to attack Madam DeLeo, the tower manager, Angela Jade, and Harry's dorm manager, Martha Tobin. They were restrained by seven of the vampire guards that had been loaned to the school to protect the daughter of the king and queen of the vampires, Isadora Moonlord. _

'_The Potters will just have to learn that what has happened has happened and young Harry will not be changing schools. He is well under the protection of both the school and Isadora is known to have a fierce protection over the young boy.' Madam DeLeo stated. _

Isadora face turned bright red in a blush and Harry's face broke out in a smile.

"I guess my parents won't be doing much anymore." Harry laughed. After all the commotion the five went to bed. Isadora climbed into Harry's bed where Harry was already reading a book on advance spells. When he felt her enter the bed he closed the book and set it on his night stand. He turned to face her as she laid down. "Fierce protection?" He asked in a teasing voice.

Isadora hit his chest before cuddling up beside him. Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in the curly black locks of her and inhaled the sweet scent of cinnamon before drifting off into a sweet dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Isadora's POV**

I could feel my body shaking with nerves as. I watched Harry from the quidditch stands. He was down on the field along with many others from our tower listening to Jasper instruct the player what to do. I couldn't believe that I am allowing him to do this. God, this is going to end very very badly! I just know it! Leon sat beside me with his usual book and to my left was Tommy, a pirate from the late 1700's. He and I had become friends in the beginning of the year when he helped me on my advanced spells.

"Why aren't you trying-out?" Leon asked Tommy.

"I'd rather have me feet in the sea then up in the air." Tommy asked with bad grammar. I smiled at him. He and Leon had become two of my best friends. They understood me and I enjoyed their company.

Leon , had been born in a run down hospital in Detroit , Michigan . His mother died of a drug over dose and his father never cared for him. He had raised himself and had been sent to live with his aunt when he was nine.

Tommy was a completely different story. Both his parent had been very rich and border line noble. But they were always concerned about his older brother because he was the heir to the family. When he was five he had ran away from home with his younger sister Elizabeth and join the pirates.

They were both rater interesting.

Then I felt my heart nearly jump out of my chest when I saw Harry mount his broom. I buried my head in my arms two afraid to watch. Someone was going to get hurt! I just know it! I felt a reassuring hand on my back and rubbing soothing circles. "No need to worry Isadora." Leon said in a board tone as he flipped the page of his book. "I'm sure that Harry had done this a great many of times. He'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say!" I cried and pulled myself into a ball just waiting for this to be over.

Harry's POV

I looked down in the stands while I waited my turn. I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped me when my eyes landed on Isadora who was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. I knew that I should have been worried but I knew Isadora's great fear of flying. I shook my head, she was to overprotective for her own good.

"Hey Potter you're up!" I nodded and flew into position. I would be trying Keeper first. I doubt that I would be very good at this. Isadora had always said I was a horrible gouly when we played football.

A second year threw the Quaffle at be and I ducked, letting it go right through the hoop. See, I knew this was a bad choice for me.

Seeing as how the rest of the positions were already filled I moved to get ready for the last position…seeker. I narrowed my eyes and watched the tiny golden ball as it was released from Jasper's hand. I chased it around for a good twenty seconds before it made a dive and I followed it.

I heard Isadora scream and Leon's book fell to the ground. I heard many gasps from the other players betting that I wasn't going to make it. But then I reached out my hand and I took in a deep breath. I felt my fingers snap closed and the tiny golden ball stilled in my hand. Suddenly I realized how fast the ground was coming toward me.

"PULL UP HARRY!" Isadora's cry rang through my ears and just inches from the ground I pulled up with great effort.

I heard cheering from the three in the stands and the others who were trying out.

Well…I guess I got the position.

"Harry James Potter!" I was knocked off my feet as soon as I took one step into my bedroom. Isadora latched her arms around my neck and was clinging to me like she was going to die in less then two seconds. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her, savoring the feeling. Finally after five minutes of lying on the floor Isadora looked up at me with narrowed eyes. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." She said as she pocked me in the chest. I smile and pulled her back into a hug.

"I'll try."

That morning Luca, Scipio, James, and I ran to the living room to see the results of the quidditch try-outs.

_**Quidditch Team Try-Out Results**_

_Beater/Captain- Jasper Wade_

_Beater- Septimus Williams_

_Chaser- Britney Sterling_

_Chaser- Alexander Taliban_

_Chaser- William Taliban_

_Keeper- Luca Tenioa_

_Seeker- Harry Potter_

_Reserve- Amber Dayquil_

_Reserve- Amy Jaradaes _

_All those who have been selected to play please report to the Quidditch Pitch every Monday and Friday evening from 7:00 to 9:00 pm. Congregations to all those who received a spot. _

_Moon Tower Quidditch Team Captain- Jasper Wade _

Beside every name on the parchment was the symbol of the dorm the person was in. It was cool.

"Congrats Harry." I jumped a little when I felt Isadora hug me from behind and lay her head on my back. I knew she wasn't all that happy about this; she didn't like to have to worry. I placed my hands over Isadora's tiny cold ones. I saw Luca give us a smile out of the corner of my eye. I knew he was up to something. But the question was what was it?

Pushing it aside I relished in having Isadora's arms around me. She always was there when I needed her. I knew she would never leave me. She loved me to much to do that. But I knew that I might not live long if she left me. Not only was she the one that kept me safe, she was also the one that kept my heart together. I am sure that if it hadn't been for the love that I had for her that I would have turned dark a long time ago. I knew I had to have her around, for my own sanity.

Albus Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temples. He was sitting in his office at Hogwarts thinking about the Potter Twins.

Orion Potter, the boy-who-lived, had come to Hogwarts only to be sorted into Slytherin. Of course the mistake had been taken care of and now the boy was proudly residing in Gryffindor where he belonged. But the event had not escaped the notice of the press and now they had learned of Orion's twin going to the most famous and powerful school in time.

Dumbledore looked down at one of the several books that lay open on his desk. There in a painting was a young woman with curly black hair and bright golden eyes. Judging by the style of the painting the year was around the late 1700's. This was Princess Isadora Daytona Daiquiri Moonlord. She was 18 in this painting, or at least that was what her body looked like.

_Princess Isadora is one of the most famous vampires in history. She is known for having great intimidation skills and is fair among her own kind. She is the first and only blood daughter to King Samson and Queen Alexis. She is next in line for the throne but shows not hurry to receive the crown. _

This was not good. With the Princess Isadora protecting Harry, Dumbledore would have no chance in using Harry for his own. The princess was not a force to be reckoned with.

A/n: okay so this chapter gave a little more Harry and Isadora. I thank you to all those who reviewed and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

With three books in her arms Isadora was making her way through the large and elaborate library back to her table where she usually studied. She enjoyed the library. There was so much information gathered from early Egyptians to late world, truly fascinating. She set the books down on the table and looked out the large bay window the surrounded the working area. The window gave a great view of the lake the rested on the land. It was beautiful as is glittered in the sunlight.

"Izzy?" Isadora nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice from behind her. She turned around with the great vampire speed of hers and came face to face with the one and only Draco Malfoy. "You know for a vampire you aren't very perceptive." He smirked.

"Well it's not like anyone here is going to kill me here so my guard was down."

"Sure it was." He laughed. Isadora rolled her eyes and moved to sit at the table.

"So what is the great Draco Malfoy here to see little old me for?" She cracked open a book and started to skim the page not really taking in the words.

"I need advice." Draco took the chair opposite from his friend and messed with his hands. Isadora measly looked up from her book with one eyebrow raised and smirked a smirk that would put the Malfoy family to shame.

"You need advice from me? The vampire princess? Really never thought this would happen." She laughed. Draco rolled his eyes and waited for Isadora to stop. "So what is it exactly that you be needing my help with? Trying to get the name of your dorm changed? Because I think you fit in just right."

"No…although the name does bother me just a bit." He said sarcastically. "Have you ever been in love Isadora?" The book fell from Isadora's hand and hit the ground with a loud bang that rang through the empty library. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I knew you wouldn't help." He stood to leave but yes pulled back to his seat.

"No, just funny is all." Isadora smiled a dazzling smile. "To answer you question Draco, I have been in love and I still am." Draco clung to every syllable of Isadora's words like precious gold. "I take it that if you are so desperate to come to me that you yourself would have fallen in love. I am specking the truth?"

"I don't know. That's why I need to know what it feels like to be in love."

"Does she Brighton you day with just a smile?" Draco nodded with a fond look on his face. "Can she make you heart beat slower and faster all in the same second?" Draco nodded. "Can the sound of her voice put you into a daze?" Once again Draco nodded. "Are you protective of her? Can you not stand to see other men touch her?" For the last time Draco nodded and Isadora smiled. "Draco, I cannot tell you if you are in love or not but think of the questions that I have just asked you. Listen to your heart. What does it tell you?"

Draco closed his eyes and took several deep breaths listening for something that only he could hear. "I love her." A smile broke out on his face. "I love her!" He shouted and got up and hugged the 211 year old vampire. "Thank you Isadora! Thank you!" He turned to run away but stopped. "What should I do?" Isadora sighed and shook her head.

"Tell her stupid!" She snapped picking up a book.

"Of course." He blushed. "Give my bests to Harry."

"Will do." With that Draco bounced away with a goofy grin on his face. He loved Annie Owens, and he was going to tell her.

Annie was sitting in Blue Bunny dorm watching the fire as it crackled and lit up the room. She wondered where Draco had gone off to. They usually spent their evenings together and it hurt her that he wasn't there with her. It was funny how things worked out. She and Draco really hadn't known each other all that well but being sorted together and away from their friends was a huge change for the both of them. They had grown closer and he had turned to be her very best friend and she could even feel the feelings of what she thought were love welling in the pit of her heart.

Just then the door opened to reveal a panting Draco Malfoy. Annie's eyebrow raised as she stared at her tired friend. He shut the door and made his way to the couch collapsing beside her. "Hello Draco." She chuckled.

Draco curled up in and ball and laid his head in Annie's lap letting years of pureblood training from his father go straight to the garbage. Annie sighed and ran a hand through the silky white blonde locks that she had come to love. "Hello Annie." He mumbled.

"So, may I ask where you were off to?"

"I was talking with Isadora believe it or not."

"Really? I'm surprised that you actually got her to say one word. She isn't all that fond of you."

"Yeah I know."

Several moments of calm silence passed as the two cuddled on the couch. Annie continued to run hands through Draco's hair and once in a while she would hear Draco let out a happy sigh.

"Annie?" Draco asked after nearly an hour of silence. When there was no answer Draco looked up at his friend to see her eyes closed and breathing deeply. With a sigh and a smile Draco stood up and picked Annie up with him. Maybe this just wasn't the right time. As Draco laid his love in her bed he leaned down to kiss her goodnight. He was about to pull away from her lips when he felt a small hand wrap around his neck and keep him in place. He felt Annie kissing him back and couldn't stop the smile that crossed over his face when he pulled away.

"So…what was that that you wanted to ask me?" Annie asked with a smile.

"Want to be my girlfriend?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Love too." She said before pulling him down into a kiss.

Isadora smiled at Harry as he pulled his jacket off and laid down on the bed in his button up shirt and pants.

"What are you all smiles about?" Harry asked as he buried his head in the crook of Isadora's neck.

"Draco and Annie got together?"

"Oh, and how do you know?"

"I have my ways."

**Okay so I know this was shot but this is really all I have for this chapter. The next chapter will skip to Christmas when Lily and James force Harry to come home for the holidays. Oh and I'm looking for a beta to fix my grammar and what not. Please anyone can help me I'm greatly appreciate it. ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Four Months Later- A week before Christmas**

Harry grumbled as he threw a shirt into his trunk. He was not a happy boy right now. His parents had all but marched to the school and dragged him by the ear to get him to come home for Christmas. But Harry hadn't gone down without a fight either. He had refused to come home unless he could bring Isadora with him. After several weeks of arguing they had finally agreed and Isadora was now coming home with him as a guest and not a body guard.

"Harry dear, are you okay?" Isadora asked as she walked up the stairs to the loft where the four beds where held. Harry turned to his dearest friend and smiled. He walked over and hugged her. He wasn't sure what the sudden urge to hold her close, it just happened sometimes. Isadora wrapped her arms around Harry worriedly. "Harry?" She asked.

"I just really don't want to go back." Isadora rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back and laid her head on his chest.

"It will be okay Harry. I'll be there with you the whole time. There is no need to ever worry as long as you have me by your side." She ran a hand through his raven hair. "No need to worry at all."

"You will be careful now Isadora. I will not have you coming back to me with a scratch." Luca said with a stern expression. Isadora sighed and shook her head with a light chuckle.

"Of course lord high-and-mighty." She rolled her eyes. Luca grinned and grabbed the tiny frame of his friend in a bone crushing hug. Luca would return to the palace in Fevrial for Christmas after seeing all of his friends off. Leon and Atem would be spending the brake with Zero, seeing as how they didn't quite want to go home or stay alone. Yuuki was also going to be staying with Zero after the poor boy had spent hours of being and pleading.

They group had plans to met up after Christmas day and spend the day together at the Vampire Castle. It had all been planned out. Luca had even gotten his father to agree to allow him to use the jet to join his friends along with Cassandra who refused to go back to her aunt's home.

With one final hug from Luca Isadora was pulled aboard the plane by Harry who seated her beside Annie and Draco. They group immodestly got into a discussion about their plans. It was a long flight back home. Almost ten hours if Harry had heard Isadora correctly. As time passed slowly Isadora curled up in a ball in Harry's side with a goblet of blood in her hand. Yuuki was in a similar position with another goblet of blood only curled in Zero's side. The other's however had fallen asleep and they two couples were on the verge of the warm sensation.

With and deep sigh, Isadora set her goblet down and dug herself even further into Harry's side. Harry in turn wrapped his arms around her and covered her with his cloak. It was not long before the two concealed wizards were falling into a deep sleep.

Hands together and fingers entertained with each other Harry and Isadora made their way through the crowded room where families welcomed home the students from DeLeo's. Harry scanned the crowd from a pudgy boy, a man with messy raven hair not unlike his own, and a woman with flaming red hair. He however was met not only by the sight of his the 'family' members but also the sight of Ron Weasley and Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry!" Lily threw herself at her son. Harry quickly pulled Isadora behind his back to protect her if needed (not that he could do a very good job of it) and suffered his mother's torture of kissed and hugs.

"Lily give the poor boy some room to breath." Dumbledore said in that grandfatherly tone of his. Isadora immediately tensed and narrowed her eyes at the man. "Ah, Isadora Moonlord a pleasure to met the high princess." He made an elegant bow and Harry heard Isadora trying to stifle a life from behind him. He two had to admit that it look funny to see a old man dressed in hideous purple and neon yellow robes bow down to what appeared to be an eleven year old.

"Albus don't be bowing down to the girl. She is only a child." James said.

"Keep your mouth shut Potter!" Isadora snapped. "I know more secrets about the Potter family to put the name to shame for centuries to come!" Harry chucked at Isadora's firay temper. He watched as she stepped out in front of him and wanted angrily as Orion's brown eyes slid from Isadora's curly black hair, to her golden eyes, to her perfect curves. Harry wound never deny that Isadora was a very beautiful girl. She not only had the charm of a vampire on her side but also the natural beauty.

"Oh and who are you child to say such things." James snapped out before Dumbledore could stop him.

"I am Crown Princess Isadora Moonlord, High Duchess of the vampire court." Isadora said with an air of authority. "And I am not a child Lord Potter, I am over 211 years old and I will not take this disrespect from someone from a lower status then I." Isadora growled. Suddenly for a moment Isadora no longer looked like a child. She had straightened up and held her chin high. Her eyes flashed dangerously and turned from the warm gold to a dark and power crimson that would have threatened anyone.

Now James Potter was a wise man, he might not act like it but he was. He knew about vampires and how dangerous they were and he knew that it would most certentily not be wise to pick a fight with the vampire princesses herself. It just wouldn't.

"My sincere apologies, your majesty." James made and elegant bow but was completely ignored when Isadora grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to where the fireplaces were lined up and disappeared into a bright green frame.

"Isadora you know you have a temperamental issue." Harry said as he pulled on a black button down shirt for dinner.

"Whatever." Isadora yelled from the bathroom. Harry sat on his bed toying with his wand while he waited. It was a few moments later that Isadora immerged in a black silk dress that flowed behind her in elegant waves. Harry smiled at her and stood up.

"You looked beautiful." He said as he brushed a black curl away from her face. A smile lit Isadora's face and she blushed.

"Thanks." She quickly grabbed her cloak and locked in around her shoulders. "We should get going before you parents get antsy." Harry followed Isadora and grabbed her hand as they walked through the door, down the stairs, and into the grand foyer where only Albus Dumbledore was ready. He immediately bowed to Isadora who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good evening Princess, Harry." He smiled.

"Evening Dumbledore." Harry said as he wrapped his arm protectively around Isadora. He would not let anyone touch Isadora on his watch.

"Mater Harry, I has been so long since I've seen you." Mrs. Owens appeared from the corner and came to look at the boy she had raised. Harry looked at his old nanny with a smile as he pulled Isadora closer to him. Quickly following Mrs. Owens Lily entered to room escorted by James followed by Ron and Orion who were gossiping about quidditch and how Orion had been made Gryffindor seeker. Isadora nudged Harry is the side and whispered that Lily and James had more then likely bought his way to the team.

It was nearly a half hour later when the fire burst into bright green flames and the entire Weasley family walked out. Ginny Weasley tried to make eyes with Orion but (much to Harry's anger) he only had eyes for Isadora.

"Well shall we go to dinner then?" Mrs. Weasley asked, overjoyed by the fact that she was going to get free dinner charged onto the Potter's account. Harry and Isadora walking the way they usually did (hands interlocked and closely together) and passed the Weasleys. The two were the most elegantly dressed in their fine satin and silk robes bought by the king and queen. The Weasleys who were dressed in old dress robes watched the two with envy.

When they got in the limo that would take them to the restaurant Isadora immediately curled up beside Harry lying her head on his shoulder. Harry sighed happily and held Isadora closely and smirked when he saw his brother's deadly glares sent his way. Feeling Harry's tension Isadora looked up at Harry and then to Orion. She smirked as a plan formed in her head.

Orion's POV

I stared at my brother and then at the girl who was wrapped up in his arms. My god I had never seen anyone any more beautiful. How I longed to run my hands through her silky black hair and kiss her until she knew she was mine. I mean I liked Annie and she was cute and all but this girl was a beautiful and she had an air of power. A much better suitor for the boy-who-lived then a little house keeper's daughter. I started to form plans on how to take the girl from my brother.

I would sneak into the guest room tonight and then convince her that she was made for me. Maybe Ron could help. Of course I didn't like those looks that he was giving her. This was not good. I could not have my best friend giving my girl those looks.

The limo came to a stop and we all got out. I watched as my angel slowly got out with such grace that it made my heart stop. I saw Harry follow her. Isadora grabbed his hand and suddenly pulled Harry toward her. He looked confused for a moment before she whispered something I couldn't hear and then I saw the one thing I never wanted to see. Isadora stood on her tips of her toes and smashed her lips to his.

Hahaha cliffhanger!


	14. Chapter 14

_When Harry receives a letter to attend the world famous DaLeo's Academy for the Young and Magical Gifted everything goes upside down in his family as his twin brother who is believed to be the BWL becomes enraged and his family confused._

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews everyone. And I am so so so sorry that it has taken so long to update.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's

***

**Chapter Sixteen: A Very Marry Christmas **

The moment we had gotten into the limo I had noticed the looks Orion was giving Isadora. And I didn't like it one bit. Nor did I trust him. Not for one moment. I kept a watchful eye on him the whole ride. Ginny had flirted with Orion the whole time, but Orion kept his eyes locked on Isadora, and everyone else seemed to be enjoying their time and talked of things like how their children were doing in school and what they wanted for Christmas. It was a boring ride but I kept Isadora close and kept an even closer eye on my brother.

When the car stopped I was the last one out. I was a tad startled when I felt Isadora suddenly pull me close to her. She reached up to my ear and whispered in a soft voice that my brother was watching her and she knew how to get back at him. I was intrigued and I went along. I didn't know what Isadora had planned but the moment that her lips touched mine everything stopped.

Was this really happening to me? This was Isadora Moonlord, Princess of the Moon world.

When Isadora pulled away she smiled at me and then looked at Orion. I too looked back and had to contain my laughter when the boy was slowly turning a dark shade of red, almost purple. I grinned. I laced my fingers with Isadora and pushed past Orion and Ron and walked into the restaurant and took a seat where the others had.

Dinner that night was awkward to say at the least. Isadora was amused I could tell as she would watch from over top her glass of blood when Orion, Ron, and I would start a fight. Ginny had tried to start a conversation with Isadora but of course the girl didn't understand the mind of the 211 year old girl and her sense of humor. It seemed that my mom had also noticed the awkwardness of our conversations and tried to get Isadora to speak with her.

"How is school?" She asked.

"As good as one can expect." Isadora said without even looking toward my mother.

"How are your classes?"

"Long." Isadora sighed and I guessed that if it wasn't my mom she was talking to she would just ignore them. "But I do have Luca to fill in my boredom."

"What do you mean? Isn't Harry in your class?" I sighed when I recognized the look in Isadora's eyes.

"Did you not read the pamphlet that you received when you came to our school?" I was a little surprised when Isadora actually looked my mother straight in the eye. I saw my mom shiver slightly but Isadora had the affect on people. Just the power in her presence scared the hell out of people. My mom shook her head no and Isadora turned away with annoyance clear in her eyes. I loved her. I really do. "'_Every dorm has a teacher assigned to that dorm and then there is a head teacher that is in charge of the whole tower. The first class for every year is Dorm Classes. The class is held everyday. These classes usually last four or five hours and teach the basics of magic. The classes are only the size of those in your main dorms._' We only have the dorm class together." Isadora explained quoting the pamphlet that had been left on the mantel in the dorm. "_'On the first day of their first year students will attend their Dorm Class and will pick their schedules from there. Each student will choose a profession and work toward that profession. If one cannot decide then they will be given the choice to be sorted into a profession that fits them and uses their strengths and they will succeed at. If the student chooses not to choose then he/she will be sent home or to another academy in their own time. However, students who do choose a profession will then pick classes that relate and are needed for this profession." _She explained once again quoting.

"Oh…" I wanted to laugh but I knew Isadora would kill me if you caught me listening. "And what profession were you sorted into?"

"I was sorted as a diplomat." She said taking another sip of her drink. "But of course that is what Luca and I were raised to be."

"What do you mean?" Is my mom really that dumb? I mean I could have sworn that it was obviously just by the way that Isadora held herself that she was royalty. Apparently Isadora had the same thoughts as she looked at my mom like she was crazy.

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Yes, you're Isadora Moonlord." Mom answered.

"And…?"

"Should I know something?"

"I'm Isadora Moonlord, Princess of the vampires." She said as she waved her glass under my mom's nose to let her catch the strong scent of animal blood.

"I thought all the vampires vanished." My mom asked shocked. Isadora sighed and explained that she didn't want to go into detail about the whole issue. "What about you Harry? What were you sorted as?" Oh no. Isadora had told me quite clearly that I was to under no circumstances supposed to tell my parents what I was training as.

"He's training to be a wand maker." Isadora said broadly as she took another sip of blood. I sometimes wonder how Isadora is able to come up with such lies so quickly. I guess it comes with old age. But it wasn't completely a line as I had chosen wand maker as my electives and was currently studying to complex art.

"Really?!" She seemed to be bouncing with joy. Isadora looked scared to death and moved away quickly. "How is it going?"

"Difficult beyond all belief." I said. "If I didn't have Isadora or Yuuki forcing me to get into a route schedule then I would have failed all my classes."

"Is this school really that difficult?"

"Mrs. Potter let me put it this way, if you're not doing homework or studying for any up coming tests then you are doing every thing possible to get as much sleep as you can. But then Harry had to go off and join to quidditch team and now I had to practically drag him out of bed every morning." Mrs. Potter laughed.

"You joined the quidditch team? I didn't even know you had a broom." Mr. Potter stepped in.

"Luca got the headmistress to agree to let us spend the weekend at his palace where we went around town. He bought me a broom as a belated birthday present." I shrugged.

"Harry, exactly how many royals are there in your dorm?" mom asked.

"I lost count a long time ago. But I do know that everyone that I share a room with is royalty. Well except for Leon who has taken to sleeping on the couch downstairs because James and Scipio make to much noise. Snoring and all." I explained remembering the time that Leon had barged into our room at 3 in the morning and the quiet boy screamed in frustration. Isadora was quick to enlarge the room and now half of the dorm was sleeping in our room. It was interesting to say at the least.

"That is a lot of royalty. Aren't princes and princesses supposed to be stuck up?" I heard Isadora chock and coughed a few times before turning to glare at the speaker: Molly Weasley.

"There is more to being royalty then dresses and crowns. It is about showing the world that you can care. It is my responsibly along with my friends to be kind, caring, and generous. Yes we have money. Tell you the truth between Luca and I we could easily buy the whole of England. But when we are not studying we have royal duties to attend to. Luca not so much because he in not and heir but I most certainty. I will take the throne one day and I am expected to make myself loved by my people. It is more difficult then assumed and when you have over a million people to command then you learn quickly that you have no time to be selfish and stuck up." Isadora growled out angrily. I was truly surprised. Isadora had always practiced the 'I'm going to stay calm' attitude.

I brushed the side of Isadora's face and she looked at me. Red was slowly fading into a dark purple and then into gold. She smiled at me and leaned into my touch. I heard Orion growl. I smiled and I saw Isadora smile as well.

***

When we arrived home that night everyone was tired and we immediately went to room assignments as all the Weasleys were staying for Christmas.

Guest Room # 1- Molly and Author

Guest Room # 2- Bill

Guest Room # 3- Charlie

Guest Room # 4- George and Fred

Guest Room # 5- Ginny and Isadora

As everyone said goodnight I pulled Isadora up to my room were she could retrieve her night dress. She shut the bathroom door and proceeded to get ready fro bed. I sat on my bed in the pajamas that had been made for me by the royal tailor that did the rest of the Moonlord clothing. As Isadora walked out of the room with her hair up she smiled at me.

She walked toward me and I stood and hugged her tightly.

"You know I really enjoyed that kiss today." She whispered quietly.

"Oh?" I chuckled.

"Yes." She smiled.

"I did to." I leaned down and kissed her again. I know people will say we are too young to be in love but when you are forced to grow up as fast as I was it makes a difference. When Isadora is around my heart beats faster. I can't stand not knowing if she was safe or not. I couldn't sleep without her there by my side.

"So do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked quietly.

"The boys are certainty in for a surprise." Isadora chuckled.

"Is that a yes?" I asked hopeful. She looked up at me with a large smile.

"That's a yes." I couldn't stop the smile the broke out on my face and I kissed Isadora once more. This time it was Isadora who pulled away. She smiled and patted my cheek and turned away. "I'll see you in the morning Harry." She flashed one last smile over her shoulder. I smiled and watched as she left.

***

There was a knock on Ginny's door and she quickly pulled on her robe and pulled open the door to see the beautiful princess standing before her with a soft smile. "Hi." She said as she walked in carrying a bag. Ginny watched as the older girl took the empty bed. She made a movement with her wrist and the scratchy blue sheets turned into black and silver blankets with dragons.

"Hi." Ginny answered. Isadora looked up and smiled.

"I was wondering if you were mute." She laughed. "I guess I was wrong." She smiled. Ginny laughed and made her way to sit beside the older girl. "So you're name is Ginny, am I correct?" Isadora asked. Ginny nodded with a wide smile. "Well then Ginny it is indeed a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Ginny smiled as she shook Isadora's hand. "So you and Harry?" She asked with a smirk. Isadora grinned. She sighed and fell back on her pillow.

"I love the boy I really do." She smiled.

"I feel the same way about Orion." Ginny sighed happily. Isadora looked up at the redhead with worry.

"Do you really?" Ginny looked at Isadora confusedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Ginny do you know what love even is?" She shook her head. "When Harry's around I can feel my heart beat faster in my chest, when he kisses me I feel like my whole body has been set on fire, and when he hugs me I never want to let him go." She sighed happily. "But do you even know Orion?"

"Of course I do!" Ginny cried offended. "We grew up together!"

"Did you now?" Ginny blushed when the older girl caught her lie.

"Okay well….maybe not but I know we're just destined to be together." Ginny smiled. "I can just see myself being Mrs. Potter." Isadora smiled. She felt bad for the girl. She had seen how Molly had pushed the child to love Orion. But she thought Ginny was sweet. This was why she was actually giving the girl advice.

"Ginny," Ginny looked to Isadora. "I'm over 200 years old. I'm a crown princess and I've had many suitors chase after me. I have thought I loved someone but they were only after my title. You need to remember that just because you think you love someone doesn't mean you have to." Ginny smiled sadly and played with the transformed sheets.

"Since I was tiny my mom has always told me that I was going to marry the boy-who-lived and bring money back to the family." Isadora smiled sadly.

"Ginny you should love someone for them not for their money." Isadora advised.

"I know but my family is so poor-"

"Ginny just think about what I said." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "In the mean time how about you see some of my friends." She reached into the bag that she a brought with her and produced a thick leather bound book. She opened the first page to revel several different family crests encircling the emblem that they had decided for the dorm.

"What is this?" Ginny asked as she ran her hands over the different symbols.

"Each one of these emblems represents a different family that resides in my dorm." Ginny's eyes were quickly drawn to the only emblem that she recognized. It was the Potter family crest. Her eyes then landed on the crest beside it. She ran her finger over the words in French.

"Who's is this?" Isadora looked closer to emblem and recognized it as the Maconochie family crest or better known as Leon's family crest.

"That's Leon's. His last name is Cole but that is his family crest." She said. She flipped through the pages of the book before she came to a picture of Leon reading. There was a slight smiled on his face and then he laughed at something.

"He's quite."

"He's sweet. He's quiet to." Isadora responded. "He's from the year 2009. He's currently staying with Zero. He's likely to drop by sometime during the brake." Ginny grinned.

"Can't wait." They spent the rest of the night looking at the pictures of Isadora's friends. They laughed at the picture of Zero, Luca, Harry, and Atem arguing before Cassandra, Isadora, and Yuuki had intervened and the boys covered in fear.

"Their so whipped." Ginny laughed.

"Of course they are. They wouldn't risk loosing us." Isadora said happily. "I'm mean Luca has already practically declaimed that Cassandra is going to be his princess and Zero had been pining after Yuuki for quite a while now." Ginny smiled. She had never seen a group so closed. "Of course Leon wasn't much of a help with the situation. He just sat there and laughed."

"You're so lucky to have friends." Ginny smiled.

"You'll have them to when you go to Hogwarts." Ginny smiled and they continued to look through the pictures.

***

When Isadora was sure that Ginny was fast asleep she quietly opened the door and snuck out of her room and wondered through the hallways until she came to Harry's door. Quietly opening it she found him in a restless sleep and smiled. She really did love him and all his annoying habits. She crawled into the bed and curled up in his chest. Sighing happily she fell into a happy sleep.

***

Leon was going insane! He was absolutely sure of it. It had been only five hours after arriving at the Magic Palace and he hadn't been able to find a moments peace. He had been forced to participate in the Christmas Ball. It was not very fun and he found himself wishing for the library and some silent company. Isadora certainly would do even Tommy would do. He sighed and laid his head on his pillow happy to finally be able to fall asleep after a long day.

***

I woke up that morning with a smile on my face. Today I had a reason to be happy. Isadora was finally my girlfriend, it was Christmas, and my loving girlfriend was curled up in my arms. I nuzzled her neck happily and inhaled her cinnamon scent. I heard a happy sighed and a hand ran through my hair. "Good morning." Isadora's sweet voice rang out. I held her tighter not wanting to let her go.

"It certainly is." I smiled.

We laid there for awhile just cuddling. I enjoyed this. Just being with her made me feel like my life was complete. I wasn't until Isadora started to pull away that I looked at the clock and realized that people would be up and opening presents soon. Isadora walked over to her trunk and dug around until she found a black button up shirt and some jeans. She threw them at me before pulling out a sweater and a pair of jeans. She walked to the bathroom and shut the door but not before yelling at him to hurry up and get dressed.

As I finished up I walked over to my own closest where I had stored presents. My parents had given me a small amount of money as a monthly allowance. I had been smart and hadn't spent it as quickly as Orion and I now had a small fortune resting in the bank. It also helped that Isadora's parents inserted near a million gallons into my account. Isadora said that he was getting the least of it as she and her blood brothers usually got millions per month as they had invested their money.

I pulled out a small bag. I snapped my figures and the bag nearly quadrupled in size. Checking to make sure he had everything I shrunk the bag back down to normal size and waited for Isadora. When she exited the bathroom she looked absolutely stunning. Her long black hair had been pulled back into an elegant bun with a few ringlets falling here and there. Her dark green sweater complemented her and she just looked beautiful. She blushed when she saw my eyes lingering on her and she made her way to grab her own bag of gifts.

I laced my fingers with hers and kissed her lightly. "I love you." I whispered.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that." She smiled. With one last kiss we exited my room and wondered downstairs just in time to place our gifts in the appropriate piles and sit down on the couch. As soon as we were done people began to wonder downstairs. My mom had always said it was horrible to walk around in one's pajamas all day so we also wore casually (or at least semi-casually as most of the clothes were fancy) clothes on Christmas. Orion was dressed much like me but really couldn't pull of the look and every one of the Weasleys ore a different color. Ginny had dressed herself in a dark red dress that had gotten Orion's attention which I was glad for.

"Morning everyone!" Lily cheered happily.

"Present time!" Orion ran to the biggest pile only to find that is was not his but mine. After everyone was directed to their own piles they began to go around in a circle and opened their presents one by one.

"Dad!" Orion screamed as he opened his first present. It was a Nimbus 2000. Ron stared sadly at the broom when he opened his own gift to find a Weasley sweater. Everyone went through the circle Isadora had received a new ball gown from her family tailor. I must say it looked amazing. From Isadora everyone had received dress gowns that would cost a fortune along with an invitation to the Vampire Winter Ball that night.

"Oh Isadora this is simply beautiful!" My mom cried when she opened the package that held a scarlet red dress with embroidered designs.

"My sister designed it." Isadora simply replied. Mrs. Weasley cried when she pulled out the colorful dress. Isadora smiled as everyone gasped at their gifts. Of course Isadora wouldn't give me dress robes as I already had thousands. Instead I found a watch that held everything but the time. She said she thought it was funny. It was a little. My parents had given me a set of very expensive books, and the Weasleys had given me a scarf.

There was one last gift that remained in my pile. I grabbed it and undid the tie. A pool of watery like material flowed into my hands.

"It's from everyone in the dorm." Isadora smile. I played with the material before figuring out that t was and invisibly cloak. I immediately attacked Isadora with hugs and kissed. These were the rarest thing to come across. She smiled while Orion whined about how his cloak wasn't that good. I also found that the guys had sent me a few other things as well.

Luca had sent me a time turner that took one directly to the time dome (Isadora also got one). From Leon I received a book call 'You're so whipped: How to deal with your woman'. I thought it was hilarious but Isadora just grumbled about how she was going to kill Leon. From Atem I received and ancient scroll that held some of the very first hieroglyphs. And from Zero I got a book that taught one how to master fire. Everyone was so jealous. After everything my mom and Mrs. Weasley went to begin breakfast while Isadora and I sat on the couch and she silently read to me while I toyed with a gadget that controlled one's hunger. Isadora had others as it was a great thing for a vampire to have but this one was an update and allowed Isadora to go months without having to feed. But of course some of those months just came from her pure age.

----

Lily Potter watched her youngest son from the doorway to the kitchen. She watched how he would close his eyes happily when Isadora would run her finger through his hair and how he would lean into her tough when she stroked his cheek. She had never seen her soon this happy before. The cold atmosphere had all but disappeared. She looked at Isadora and knew that it was her doing that her son was opening up once more. She had seen the book from the Leon boy and laughed at it. Isadora was also a beautiful girl. She had seen Orion admire her but Harry ad been protective.

"Lily" The woman turned around to face her long time friend Molly. She smiled and returned to cooking the eggs.

-----

"So Isadora when is this ball of yours?" Lily asked. She was so anxious to attend and with the beautiful dress she had received it only heightened her anxiously. Isadora looked up from her book and swallowed her blood she had just finished drinking.

"Tonight." She smiled. "Right after breakfast I need everyone to gather what they need for the night and I can take you to the palace." She took another sip. "Luca and Zero can easily find the palace." She sighed and snapped her book closed. She smiled happily. "I'm so excited to be seeing the guys again. It has been so long." Lily smiled at the girl. She seemed so happy at the prospect of going back home.

"So who will be there?" Molly asked.

"My whole family of course." Isadora said. "My father King Samson, my mother Queen Alexis, my brothers Edward, Leonardo, Carmon, and Patrick, and my sisters Lana, Mia, and Anglia. The council members are bound to be there as well. Going to annoy me and try to get me to step down so one of their precious sons can take my place." Isadora sorted. "No bloody likely. If anyone gets my throne it'd be Edward then Harry. Not like I trust many others."

"Edward?" Molly asked.

"My eldest brother. He's actually my only blood brother in truth." Isadora explained. "You see there are two types of vampires. There are the purebloods and then the half-bloods." She went on. "A pureblood is very rare but it is a child born to two vampires. It is terribly difficult to conceive when you're a vampire because you body want to reject everything that's invading it. My parents had three purebloods. Edward, Mia, and myself. I am the oldest of the group standing at 211. Edward is about 24 years younger, any then Mia is only 100 years." She took a sip of blood. "The others were bitten by my parents taking them into the royal family. But they had little authority compared to Edward, Mia and myself."

"But you hardly look a day over 11. How can you be 211?" Molly wondered out loud and she took in the girl's youthful appearance. Isadora peered at the old woman from overtop her glass and smirked.

"I'm a vampire Madam Weasley. Quite powerful one at that." She informed them. "I am only a few decades under my mother and I have had over two centuries to learn everything. It comes with old age but when I hit the age of 17 I gained the power of age shifting. I am truly the only one in my family that has the power. My brothers and everyone else just stay at the age they were bitten at or they stop at the age 19 if they are a pureblood."

"So you can be any age you want?" Ginny asked.

"More of less."

"It's creepy." Harry jumped in.

"Why don't you show us something?" Fred said.

"What age?"

"17." Orion put in. He wanted to see what his future bride would look like in the future. Isadora watched him before nodding. She stood up and brushed off her jeans.

"Give me a few minutes." She kissed Harry's cheek before walking out of the room. Everyone began talking about their presents. Harry waited and watched the door. About ten minutes later a beautiful girl walked into the room. She stood a about five feet and her black hair was tired up in and elegant bun showing off her clear and pale skin. She had changed clothes and was now wearing a knee length black dress that showed off her legs and her figure. The twins made cat-calls as their eyes ran up and down the girl.

She held herself like a princess and walked to her chair he hears clicking as they went. Harry stared at his girlfriend as she sat down with her legs crossed and grabbed her glass.

"Wow." Charlie whispered.

"This is the age that if I didn't have the power to shift I would forever be in this form." Her voice had changed as well. It was sweet and soft angelic. No one spoke a single word they just stared amazed. "This is what will get you killed." She spoke softly. "Everything about me- my face, my voice, my scent- it all is meant to bring you in. I am the world's deadliest predator. You can't fall for the lie." She smirked. "Because not everyone is as friendly as I."

***

**Okay this chapter took me forever to think about. I hope you like it. ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

_When Harry receives a letter to attend the world famous DaLeo's Academy for the Young and Magical Gifted everything goes upside down in his family as his twin brother who is believed to be the BWL becomes enraged and his family confused._

Author's Note: Okay everyone I know I told you I was rewriting but then I saw how many people who wanted me to finish. I will tell you know that I was going to finish up everyone's first year and then there will be a sequel. I'm guessing that there will be about two more chapters before the end of the year. But I would also like to inform you that I will be writing this chapter as if it was part of my rewrite so there will be Harry's three other siblings Violet (6), Theodore (6), and Rosie (3) and Orion's name has been changed to Matt. I've changed a few things also (looks, ages) so if you are confused about anything go and read my two chapters of the rewrite.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's

**Chapter Seventeen: The Winter Ball**

Isadora truly seemed excused today. After breakfast she had transformed back into her eleven year old self and collapsed on my bed. She had awoken since. Everyone was now getting ready for the ball tonight. Everyone was excited. I walked over to my wardrobe to get out one of my many sets of dress robes. I dug through them and wondered which one I would wear. What would be appropriate for the ball?

"Don't bother looking." Isadora's weak voice sounded through the air. I turned around to find her still lying in a curled ball but her dark eyes gazed at me intently.

"And why shouldn't I?" I asked as I walked over to lie beside her.

"There's already clothes waiting for you at the palace." She informed him. "Much finer then anything you will find in this world." I smiled and ran my hand through her hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Shifting takes a lot out of me." She said softly. "I'll be fine once I'm home." I smiled and kissed her softly.

"Will you still be able to teleport all of us?" Isadora rolled her eyes.

"Of course." She laughed. "It a nature thing Harry. Like breathing. It is simple. It's my home and I will always be able to find it." She spoke softly and closed her eyes. "Go finish packing. And don't worry about dress robes. The tailor has already set things out." I smiled. I stood up and watched as her eyes slowly dropped down until she had fallen back to sleep. I smiled and turned around to continue packing random things in my backpack.

-----

"ISADORA!" The girl in question snapped up in bed the moment she heard her name. She looked around the room expecting for danger but found none. In fact the room was empty. She ran from the room with vampire speed and found herself standing before a seething Leon Cole and a laughing Luca and Cassandra. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at the later and they immediately shut up. Sitting in the living room were the entire Weasley clan as well as the Potters with Remus and Sirius. The all watched as the girl glared.

"I'm not going back!" Leon said angrily as he sat on the floor cross legged and glared at Isadora.

"He just called was and screamed for us to take him away." Luca explain their presence at the Potter Manor. Isadora sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She knew exactly why Leon was here. She had been to Zero's palace a few times before and she and Leon had more then a few things in common. In the Pendragon Palace you would never get a moment's peace. There was always a party going on, or a meeting and when Zero truly wanted to he could be quite loud. The servants would follow you around and ask annoying questions and if you were someone who wanted only a quiet place and a moment of silence then you were going to snap quickly. And Isadora knew that it was only going to be a matter of time before Leon snapped. He was just a ticking time bomb.

"You okay Leon?" Harry asked from his spot by the fire. Leon glared at Harry and the poor boy flinched. Isadora gave her boyfriend a sympathetic look before going to help Leon up.

"I understand how you feel Leon." She said gently. "Trust me I know the tortures of Pendragon Palace." Leon looked up at her and sighed.

"You would think just a moment." Leon stood up. "Just a moment would have worked but they had to drive me right up the wall." Isadora laughed.

"Come on. I'll be teleporting us to my palace soon and I can assure you that my family is quite a bit different. We still hold all power. There for more stress. Meaning more quiet." Leon seemed to calm down at this. "And have I mentioned that the Daytona library is the most extensive in the whole world?" At this statement Leon grinned and seemed to be a little kind in a candy shop.

"We should get back to the palace." Luca said. "I still have to get Alle and Marta to your palace." Isadora nodded. The Potters and Weasleys seemed a little surprised when the two hugged and Luca kissed Isadora's forehead.

"Be late and I'll be sure that Edward kills you this time." She threatened.

"Like the little boy could hurt me." Luca scuffed.

"He's not so little anymore." Harry put in.

"Yes, you forget that he is about my age now." She teased. "And much bigger then you." She poked his chest. Cassandra laughed as she watched Luca back away from the tiny girl that he had declaimed his best friend.

"Cassie I think it is best we leave now." Luca said as he scrambled to get away from the tiny girl.

"I think you should have said that five minutes ago." Cassandra laughed. She hugged Isadora and Leon and shot Harry and quick goodbye before following the young prince out the door with laughter. Harry cracked a smile and walked over to greet Leon.

"It was torture man!" Leon responded to Harry's question. "Just one second! Just one!" Harry laughed.

"Isadora's the same way."

"Am not!"

"face it, dear, you have the worst patience in the world." Isadora rolled her eyes.

"You're being paranoid." She snorted. She looked at her watch and let out a low whistle. "We really should get going. I have to be there early to get dressed because god knows Sam is going to go crazy." She snapped her fingers and a bag appeared in her hands and she stood waiting from everyone to get their act together. All at once everyone rushed upstairs and trunks were being dragged down the stairs.

"Why do they need trunks?" Leon asked as he stood by his friend.

"Trust me Leon you need that many clothes. Some of my dresses take up a whole trunk." Leon just looked at her as if she was insane.

"What about me? I don't have anything."

"I'm sure that Sam can whip something up. She's talented that way." Leon smiled and pulled out a book that Isadora had given him for Christmas.

It was a good twenty minutes before everyone was downstairs with large trunks and bags. Isadora had taken to counting the group over and over again. There were eight Weasleys. Six Potters (not including Harry), two new guys, and Dumbledore (Isadora was not happy with her parents choice to allow the old boot come to the palace. But she had little choice in the matter). Including herself, Leon, and Harry there were 20 in total that she had to transport. She sighed. This was definitely going to be a power work-out. She hadn't teleported this many people since the Great War of 1717. She closed her eyes and sighed. This was going to be interesting.

"Okay the teleport is quite natural. We will walk out into the forest and take the long path seeing how I am not entirely eager to transport so many people through the mirror. So you will just follow me and then eventually you will see the palace." She looked around. "Got it?" She asked. Everyone nodded. Isadora grabbed her cloak and pulled hood up. The only things that showed were her two golden eyes in the dark mask. She took Harry's hand and together along with Leon by their side they exited through the back door. The other's levitated their trunks behind them. Ron and Matt laughed and told jokes as they walked through the forest. The twins were causing some sort of mischief and everyone seemed to be in a cheerful mood that Christmas afternoon. The sun shined down on them all and Isadora carefully moved so that not even the slightest inch of her skin was touched by the deadly rays. She could walk in the sun but if it every touched her she would quickly loose her power and it took forever to regain.

Harry was surprised at how long the trip was. After an hour everyone started to complain about their feet hurt but Isadora quickly snapped at them to be quiet. Harry immediately noticed that she wasn't really there. She was concentrating on something. He noticed that her eyes had slowly turned from gold to purple to dark red. He had given up on all hope of talking with her and had instead turned to a conversation with Leon about what had happened at Pendragon Palace. It was another good forty minutes before things began to change. The setting began to darken as the sun was hidden behind huge grey clouds. Molly cried that it was going to rain but Isadora just continued forward. The trees seemed to turn sinister and Harry could have sworn that he had seen several pairs of red eyes shine from the forest. Everyone fell quiet as they continued forward. This was when Harry heard Isadora hissing something under her breath in another language.

Once in a while a set of red eyes would move forward only Isadora would move first and hiss dangerously. The eyes would widen in fear and back away quickly. Harry didn't know what was going on but he had a feeling that Isadora was no longer her eleven year old self. Another thirty minutes later Harry finally recognized something. A dead lock flower. Harry picked up the purple and white flowers and smelt the sweet fragrance. He remembered that Isadora had once told me that the flowers were used to make a deadly poison.

As time slowly went by other things began to come into view. Large manor and houses lined the path that they walked on. Little ones would run out of the beautiful buildings to bow to their princess. There were others as well. Handsome men would offer black roses and women would bow gracefully. Matt angrily watched as is brother offered his bride a stupid flower that he had picked along the trail. The nerve of him.

Then a boy ran up to them. He was small and looked no older then two. The group watched as Isadora bent down to pick up a young child who looked not like a vampire but a human.

"Where is your mother Tommy?" She asked in a hushed tone as she carried the tiny blonde. The boy wrapped his arms around her neck and snuggled deeper into the scarlet cloak that she wore.

"She went to castle." He said with poor grammar. "She say to wait for you." Isadora laughed and smoothed the messy hair.

"Then we shall find her then." Harry observed the boy. His eyes were not golden like a vampire's but an ice blue that shined brightly in the dimming light. His hair was a dirty blonde hair that hung in his face. He would be a looker when he grew up. That was for sure. Isadora continued on without any explanations on whom the boy was. Molly and Lily smiled at the young child who only glared at the red haired women. When the castle came into view everyone gasped. The palace was lit up and from the high ground one could see the thousands of vampires that flooded toward the gates.

"Your Majesty." A silky smooth voice came from the trees surrounding the ground.

"Zaraon I would expect you to have been here sooner." Isadora's voice sounded annoyed but it held a commanding tone. A tone that was not to be tampered with. All of a sudden near ten men dressed in scarlet red cloaks stepped out of the trees. Their faced were covered with white masks and on their foreheads was a strange symbol. Each had dark golden eyes and wore straight faces.

"I apologize, your majesty. We were held up." The guard who appeared to be the caption said as he bowed his head with respect.

"Very well Caption Andrews. But remember I am much more forgiving then my father and I would advise you not to be late again."

"You are to kind your majesty."

"So I've been told." Isadora set Tommy on the ground and pulled back her hood. On her head positioned perfectly onto of the mass of smooth brown hair was a beautiful silver, ruby, diamond and emerald tiara that made all the women of the group swell with jealousy. Isadora turned to her followers and cleared her voice in preparation for a speech. "Listen up everyone." Everyone who hadn't been paying attention were now focused on the princess. "These are my personal guards the Zaraons. They have come to assist me in getting you lot to the palace. Now I want you to split into you all to spilt into groups of five." Everyone nodded and started to separate. "Harry, Leon you two stay with me." The two boy nodded and waited patiently with Isadora and the sleeping Tommy.

Eventually Theodore had wondered over to their group along with Ginny who had no where else to go other then the group of old guys. The groups finally worked out with Lily, James, Matt, Violet, and Rosie in group one, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Fred and Charlie in group two, Dumbledore, Remus, Bill, Sirius, and Ron in group three, and finally Isadora, Harry, Tommy, Theodore, and Leo stood in group four. Two guards walked over to each group and the left over guard stood with Isadora in a protective stance.

Isadora instructed everyone to hold hand in a circle and close their eyes. In four bright flashes of light the group found themselves in the specious and beautiful room the Harry immediately recognized as Isadora's.

"Well it took you long enough." Everyone human in the room jumped at least two feet into the air and screamed. Isadora however turned her attention to the bed where eldest brother, Edward, sat already in a uniform of blue and white and a crown on his head. Lily and Molly's trunks fell to the ground as their eyes set upon the absolutely gorgeous boy who sat before them with a raised eyebrow.

Isadora ran to her brother with vampire speed and pounced on him. The two fell back onto the bed in fits of laughter. The hugged each other closely as they had a private conversation.

"Izzy!" The door to the bedroom was thrown open and six others ran into the room and pounced into the group. The whole pile was a ball of blue and white as the seven new comers hugged the scarlet clad Isadora. Harry smiled at Isadora and her family.

"Now now children give Isadora some room to breathe. I can't be having my heir dining by being loved too much. Think of the disgrace that would come to our family." Eyes shot toward the door where the king himself stood in all his glory. Beside him stood Alexis.

"Thanks father I feel so loved." Isadora snorted and she rolled off the large bed and stood up. The others followed and for the first time since the newcomers had pounced on Isadora the Potters, Weasleys, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus got their first good looks at the well dressed people. There were seven newcomers all together; three girl and four boys. Out of the seven four of them were blonde haired. This included Edward. The majority of the group seemed to be in their teens. But the young Edward and another girl seemed to be the same age as Isadora and then there was a little boy with large gold eyes who couldn't be older then six.

They all wore uniforms of blue and white. The girls wore a simple white dress. Embroidered flowers had been sown into the edges and strapped around the torso the girls wore a royal blue corset held in place by two sapphire chips. Silk gloves ran up to their elbows and there were a few strands of light purple silk tying the bow in the back. It was all together a gorgeous dress.

The boy's uniform was simple. They all wore their own style of the blue and gold jacket and they all wore white pants. Under the jacket one could tell that they were wearing a white shit and a brown leather belt wrapped around the waist along with a sash that held a sapphire jeweled sword. Each one wore crowns on their heads. Edward and another girl had crowns much like Isadora's with emeralds, diamonds, and rubies. There was a big difference between the crowns on Isadora's and Edward's head compared to the crowns on the others. The other crowns were simple decorated with rubies. There was nothing special with these crowns and the one's that combined the three stones clearly stated something. But what?

While the group had been examining the princes and princesses Isadora and her family had been having a private conversation. They had three hours to prepare for the ball and Isadora and her siblings were due to Sam's quarters for a dress fitting right now.

"You six hurry along now. We will take care of your guests." Queen Alexis smiled at her eldest daughter. She kissed the top of her head before pushing her out the door and the eight ran for the tailor's quarters.

"Follow my parents' orders!" Isadora managed to shout out right before she was picked up by the much larger Leonardo and thrown over his shoulder.

Queen Alexis chuckled and shook her head. Her eyes then drifted over the group slowly as if judging them. She stopped when her eyes met the emerald green ones of Harry. "Harry are you not going to give me a hug." The 292 year old vampire queen stuck out her lip and pouted like a little girl. Harry smiled and ran into the open arms of the woman who had always looked after him the way that his mother should have. Despite Alexis being a vampire she still retained the warm embrace of a human. Harry knew that Isadora, Mia, and Edward had the same embraces. He wondered if all vampires were warm or if it was just the purebloods. "Oh my dear son how I have missed you." Alexis finally let the poor boy back at arms length to examine him for injuries. "I see Isadora has kept you safe enough. But the girl is quite the perfectionist."

"Yes." Harry sighed. "But I wouldn't be here today if I didn't have her."

"Yes, yes okay we are quite done talking." Samson interrupted. His wife sent him a glare but he merely brushed it aside and stepped forward to speak with the group. "Listen up closely. My daughters and sons are currently in the middle of a fitting and you are not likely to see either of them until the time of the ball comes. Until then the ladies will go with my wife to the northern tower where you can prepare. And all the men will come with me to the east tower where we may prepare. Those of you who do not have proper dress robes will be given robes as my sons and daughters have more then enough." Samson explained. "My name is Samson and this here to my right is my wife Alexis." He said and made a sweeping gesture toward the woman beside him. "The kids that you have just met are my seven other children Edward, Leonardo, Cameron, Patrick, Lana, Mia, and Anglia. You'll figure out who is who eventually but I really wouldn't worry too much on it." Samson smiled at the group. "Now with all that said why don't we get going?"

Harry just knew that then next three hours would be pure torture. Somehow he just knew.

***

Isadora was getting annoyed. She had stood still in place for the last two hours and she was starting to get impatient. For the first twenty minutes she had stood still and calm like a good little princess but then as time passed she couldn't stand the continues poking of the darn needles or the stupid boy talk going on between Mia, Anglia, and Lana.

Edward watched his sister with amusement as she scowled at the maid that was currently trying to shove a dress into her hands. He never really realized how much he had missed his sister's bad temper or great impatience. She was a breath of fresh air compared to his other sisters who only craved to act like the perfect princess. And she was much better conversation then those idiot brothers of his. Of course this could have to do with the two of them being the only children for half a century.

"You're fighting a lost battle." Edward called to the maid who was forcing Isadora into a dress. The maid shot him a glare and Isadora smirked an evil smirk. With speed only the crown princess could muster the darn maid was up against the wall and squirming to get free from the angry grasp.

"You are new here you pathetic youth and you have not been around to know me. But you will learn quickly that you never, ever, force me to do something that I will not do. You will not treat me like a pathetic child because I am far from it." Isadora snarled. Edward chuckled while Leonardo chuckled. "I am the crown Princess Isadora Daytona Daiquiri Moonlord and when I say stop you will stop. I will not be disobeyed!"

"Told you!" Edward shouted through his laughter as he stepped down from his stool and straightened his jacket and sword. Leonardo was already behind his sisters and pulled her away from the tearful maid. Isadora snorted and pushed her brother to the floor before grabbing her stupid dress and leaving the room. All conversation had stopped as Anglia, Lana, Patrick, and Cameron stared at the weeping maid with guilty looks. However judging but the looks on Mia's, Edward's, Leonardo's and the elder maids' faces the girl had been warned more then once about the princess's bad temper and impenitence.

The head maid showed now sympathy toward the new girl. The woman had raised Isadora and knew better then anyone that what the princess said goes. It over ridded any others orders. (Except her parent's of course). And then maid had to learn that although the princess was bad tempered she was in charge for a reason. Isadora had a good head on her shoulders. She was smarter then any of her siblings and constantly out witted bother her parents and several of the palace teachers. She also had power. More power then anyone in the kingdom. This put her up on the chart. The maid didn't understand this. She saw Isadora as the form she took on: only a mere child.

"Should someone go check on the princess?" A younger maid asked.

"Are you volunteering?" Mia asked with a skeptically look.

"Heavens no!"

"Then that answers your question." Edward and Leonardo sighed and the two eldest boys swept out of the room in look for their sister.

***

Harry was right. The last three hours had turned out to be the most terrible moments of his god forsaken life. They had been taken to the eastern wing. Harry vaguely remembered the halls that they walked through that displayed the family portraits. Each person of the entire family had their own painted portrait and then there was one for the king and queen and then one for all the purebloods together. Leon had stopped in front a portrait of Isadora, Mia, and Edward. It was a beautiful portrait that showed every aspect of the three beauties that sat in the still painting. There was a large throne in white Isadora sat proudly with an air of power encircling her and on either side of her stood Edward and Mia.

"Ah I remember when that was painted." Samson said as he and the other looked over at the painting. "Isadora and Edward had tried to get Leonardo into the picture but the painter has always been strict about what he paints.

"Sir why would they want Leo in the picture?" Harry asked.

"You know very little about my family, son." Samson chuckled. "Isadora is the oldest of my children. Followed by Edward. Both of them were purebloods. But then one day about seven years after Edward's birth Isadora found a human boy on the shore of the ocean. He was near dead after being stabbed once and then thrown of a cliff. We all were shocked that he was not dead. Isadora had dragged him all the way back here and begged us to change him as she feared she could not. From near 80 years the three of them grew up together as the only children. And then Mia was born. But this didn't separate the distance between the three of them. Isadora and Leonardo are particularly close. He considers her his guardian angel because if he had been left there on the beach he would be dead today." Samson explained.

"Come on we only have a few hours."

When they arrived into the vacant bedroom butlers and maids immediately set to find proper dress robes. Harry had his own personal wardrobe so he didn't have to go through the torture of fittings. But the terrible thing was he had to listen to the pathetic babies that he call family whine about it the whole time!

"Stop! Ouch!" Matt cried as a maid purposely poked him with a needle to get him to shut up. Apparently the plan had just backfired on her. It was funny actually because three stools away stood Theodore standing calmly and acting as if he was used to fittings. Harry realized that Theodore was probably the only other male in the room who hadn't been purposely poked yet.

"Father!" Two musical voices called from the hall and the next second later the two eldest Moonlord males.

"Ah Edward, Leonardo." Samson stood from his game of chess with Harry and welcomed his two sons into the room. Leonardo and Edward looked Harry up and down to make sure he was dressed properly.

"Not bad." Harry was dressed much like the boys with a pair of pure white pants and a black button down shirt. It appeared that al the male in the group had gotten the same dress but each had different colors and different designs on their shirts. On Harry's shirt for example starting at the very bottom on the left hand side purple flames had been embroidered into the fine sink with only the best spun wool.

"What are you doing here?" Samson asked.

"The new maid disobeyed Isadora's orders and tried to force her to do something. And as you know Isadora's not the most tolerant person." Edward chuckled. "She had the poor girl up against the wall and lectured her. Then she grabbed the dress and left the room. I have a hunch of where she went but I think anyone who goes near her will find themselves dead in mere seconds." Leonardo sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like something our little Izzy would do." Leonardo said as he stole Harry's chair and pushed the black haired boy to the floor with a roughish grin. Time slowly passed and Leonardo took over Harry's loosing game against the king and had managed to beat his father a grand total of three times. While the others finished getting pinned up and dressed Harry and Edward talked about DeLeo's.

Okay so I might have been exaggerating when I say that Harry had a horrible time but it turned horrible when the fittings were finished. Everyone was nearly done five minutes before they had to report to the ball room. Everyone was getting impatient and was slowly going insane when Matt and Ron couldn't keep the mouths shut and stop complaining.

At five minutes to six the doors where thrown open and Mia marched into the room in a storm of white and purple.

"We have a 911!" She called startling everyone in the room. Matt had to push Ron's jaw up as the redhead gaped over the brown haired goddess that was just one notch below Isadora.

"Mia what 911?" Edward asked leisurely.

"I can't find Izzy." Leonardo sighed.

"Did you check the Dread Lock Garden?" Only silence met the blonde. "And you call yourself her sister." Edward and Leonardo stood and starched before bowing elegantly to their father and leaving the room in search for their older sister.

***

The ball room was beautiful. Harry had never really gotten the chance to explore Daytona Palace. But as a butler lead them into a hall full of beautifully dressed vampires Harry finally took notice of how wonderful the palace really was. The walls were lined with beautiful paintings of people Harry had never seen before. The palace was painted in so many colors. There were the darkest shades of red and the lightest shades of yellow. A few minutes earlier Alexis had come to retrieve her husband and Tommy had wondered off with them to find his mother.

When the group entered through the great golden doors they hadn't expected what faced there. Filling the room where hundreds maybe even thousands of vampires talking and laughing. At the fall end of the hall was another set of gold and white doors that held the Daytona crest. The butler led then into the room and told them that they would know what to do from that point on. Everyone in the group immediately started looking for the girls.

"Harry! Leon!" Harry and lean turned to see the white blonde hair of Cassandra as she dragged Luca toward them. Behind her stood Draco, Annie, Atem, and Yuuki. Each was dressed elegantly.

"Oh my poor baby!" As soon as the group had stopped in front of Leon and Harry Leon was pulled into one of Yuuki's bone crushing hugs. Yuuki had taken up residential mother in the dorm and she made sure everyone in the dorm felt loved…even outside of the school.

"Yuuki please." Leon struggled to say. Yuuki finally allowed the poor boy to go free when the large gold doors opened and everyone started to flood into the grand ball room. This was the biggest ball room that Harry had ever seen in his entire life. It was dressed in beautiful golds and silvers. It had to be the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. At the end of the room were five rows of steps. The first and the highest step held two golden thrones that sparkled in the candle light. The next step held two thrones one gold and one silver. Then next held two more golden thrones. Then the forth step held four silver thrones before on them. Then finally they came to the firth step that held ten copper thrones. Harry wondered briefly why the thrones were set up the way they were but had no time to ponder on it because trumpets sounded through the grand room and Harry was pulled by his mother to the side of the room where everyone else seemed to be gathering. Then the two golden doors disappeared and a set of grand stairs took their places. Everyone because silent.

"Presenting Councilman Wilson and Madam Kathy Wilson." A man at the top of the stairs called. Everyone bowed their heads as two people dressed to impress descended down the stairs. They held an air of arrogance as if to say they were better then the rest of them.

"Alvin Wilson and Marie Sawyer." The man cried and two younger people descended the stairs. Both much like the one's before them looked like they held themselves higher then everyone else. Harry watched as Councilman Wilson took the copper throne right in the middle. Kathy Wilson, Alvin Wilson, and Marie Sawyer took to standing behind the throne in which the councilman sat. It went on like this for a few more minutes with councilmen descending the stairs and taking the copper thrones while wives, children, and dates stood behind them.

Then something new finally happened. The music took on a much grander tone and everyone bowed to the ground. "Presenting Blood Princess Anglia and Blood Prince Cameron." Cameron and Anglia descended the stairs gracefully. The councilmen glared at the two as they passed them and made their way up to the silver thrones on the fourth step. "Blood Prince Patrick and Blood Princess Lana." The blonde and brunette slowly made their way to the thrones. Once again the councilmen glared. "Presenting Pureblood Prince Edward and Pureblood Princess Mia." Edward and Mia appeared arm in arm and graceful descended the stairs and took the two golden thrones on the third step.

"Presenting Crown Princess Isadora Daytona Daiquiri and chosen High Prince Leonardo Daytona Carson Daiquiri." Slowly Isadora and Leonardo came into view. Harry gaped when he saw his girlfriend standing at the top of the stairs dressed and a black and red dressed that matched her to Leonardo. He watched as she walked down the stairs with a high head and calmness. The councilman's glares turned to hatred. Smirks graced the faces of the two siblings as they passed the council men and their other siblings and stood in front of the silver and golden thrones.

"Finally may I present to you the king and queen of Daytona Samson and Alexis." Finally after what had seemed to be forever Samson and Alexis descended the stairs and took the top two thrones.

"Let the ball begin." Samson shouted and Leonardo and Isadora shared the first dance.

**A/n: Okay I was planning and putting in the whole ball in this chapter but its 3:06 in the morning and I've been working on this chapter for what has seemed forever. So I hope that you like this chapter and I hope to have the next on up soon. Please try to ignore my horrible grammar I'm not really in the mood to revise when I'm most likely just going to rewrite it in a few weeks. **


	16. More Then Expected

_When Harry receives a letter to attend the world famous DaLeo's Academy for the Young and Magical Gifted everything goes upside down in his family as his twin brother who is believed to be the BWL becomes enraged and his family confused._

Author's Note: Okay everyone I know I told you I was rewriting but then I saw how many people who wanted me to finish. I will tell you know that I was going to finish up everyone's first year and then there will be a sequel. I'm guessing that there will be about two more chapters before the end of the year. But I would also like to inform you that I will be writing this chapter as if it was part of my rewrite so there will be Harry's three other siblings Violet (6), Theodore (6), and Rosie (3) and Orion's name has been changed to Matt. I've changed a few things also (looks, ages) so if you are confused about anything go and read my two chapters of the rewrite.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's

**Chapter Eighteen: More Then Expected**

Isadora was without a doubt the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. When Samson yelled for the ball to begin she and Leonardo had descended the steps gracefully until the reached the center floor. That was when the music began. It was a soft and sweet melody that made my heart soften. It was then that Leonardo and Isadora engaged in a slow waltz. It was not long before Samson and Alexis join them and then Edward and Mia. It was a few minutes into the dance when I realized that Leonardo and Isadora led everything and then it went in order from the king and queen, to the purebloods, to the princes and princesses, to the councilmen, and finally the others began to join in. I was so engrossed in watching Isadora dance that I wasn't pulled from my thoughts until I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to come face to face with the small redhead that I remember as Ginny.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked in a shy voice. I smiled and made and element bow like Isadora had taught me to do. Ginny giggled and took my offered hand and I led her to the dance floor. I was actually having a good time dancing with Ginny. We talked about all kinds of things. I told her about DeLeo's and she told me about her house. I told her about Isadora and she told me about her brothers. I was truly having a good time and when the song began to come to a stop I was a little disappointed. But then I felt a tap on my shoulder and both Ginny and I turned to see Isadora with Leonardo. Both looked beautiful as they stood in their white and black robes and wore crowns on their heads.

"May we cut in?" The two said together. It was cared me. Isadora smirked, obviously noticing my fear.

"Sure!" Ginny agreed with a large smile. Leonardo made a elegant bow and Ginny giggled and took his welcoming hand. Leonardo raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. Isadora rolled her eyes, Ginny giggled, Leonardo smirked, and I was just confused. But I usual was half the time. I watched as Leonardo waltzed away with young Ginny in his arms. It was the light cough from Isadora that tore my eyes away from the couple. I turned to her and let my eyes run up and down her body. Isadora was dressed in a simple white and golden dress that she made look more elegant then any other ball gown in the room. I smiled at her and copied Leonardo's Movements. Much like Ginny Isadora chuckled and took my hand.

I pulled her to me and held her close. I felt Isadora sigh in contentment as she leaned her head on my chest. It felt good to hold her tiny body in my arms. She was so soft and warm. We didn't talk as we waltzed around the large ball room. I simply relished in the feeling of her in my arms. I saw all my friends around me dancing as well. Draco was holding Annie tightly and whispering something in her ear, Zero held Yuuki, Luca and Cassandra, Leon and Emily, Atem and Alle, and Jasper and Hannah. Never in my life would I ever thought my life could be so perfect. I had everything. I had Isadora, and I had my friends.

It's just more then I ever expected.

***

**Okay I know this is going to anger a lot of you but this is the last chapter of 'A letter to change it all' but do not fear I will be working on a sequel and I will also continue to rewrite some of the chapters. So I hope that you enjoyed the story and I promise to have the first chapter of the sequel up before the end of summer brake. Thanks to al of you who reviewed. **


	17. So so sorry

**Hey everyone it's me again. I have decided to take the advice of one of my reviewers and simple place the first two chapters that I have already rewritten into the other story. **

**I am actually thinking up another boy-who-lived story and I know that I already have one but it just hit me right in the middle of the night and I can't seem to get it out of my head so I might as well write it down. So be on the look out for that. I will also be updating some of my other stories I'm actually right in the middle of chapter four for 'Dudley Goes To Hogwarts'….so yeah. **

**I thank you all who reviewers and hope you continue reading. There will be more soon. **

**345sunset ^_^**


	18. Announcement! Please Read!

Hi Guys!

Wow, I keep getting reviews from people wanting me to continue this story and I can't even begin to tell you all how touched I am. Unfortunately I don't think this story is very good at I but if I rewrote it would you guys read it?

Now understand there would be a lot of differences but the general idea would still be the same. If I get enough "yes" votes then I will begin revision right away.

Let me know your thoughts!


	19. Good News1

Okay, so from the overwhelming amount of reviews I got saying they wanted a rewrite I will be doing just that. I am currently in the process of pulling out the parts I like and rewriting them to follow the new one. I thought I would give you guys a preview of how things would be going.

I've separated the story into three parts: The Beginning, The Middle, and The End. Each story will focus on a portion of Harry's life. For example The Beginning will focus on his childhood years, The Middle will revolve around his school years, and The End will focus on ending the war and living happily ever after.

I've been working on the rewrite and I want to let you know that this new story will be very different from the looks of things. Hell, if it didn't have so many similar components I would call it a whole other story. But I think you guys will all enjoy it, or at least I hope so.

Thanks a whole bunch guys and just to show you my thanks I have included the summery to The Beginning...

_Life as the brother of the BWL was never that easy but Harry had gotten used to it a long time ago. It's not really all that bad; it was lonely though. That is until she moved in next door and turned the lives of the Potter family upside down and Harry gets the most of it. Why? She hates him. Oh childhood memories_

I will have the first chapter up by the end of spring brake and I promise to update every two weeks after that but you have to understand I am a high school junior and life for me is extremely stressful so try to be patient with me. Thanks!


	20. New Story!

Hi Guys!

New story is up! It is called The Beginning!


End file.
